Don't Stop Believin' In Us
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Book 2: Miley and Lilly have been together for a month now, and they couldn't be any happier. They each want to get each other something special for their anniversary. And what happens when Amber and Ashley somehow find out about them?..Complete! Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's the sequal to "Lilly's Dirty Little Secret," I finally found the time to post it, lol. Hope you enjoy it!!!**

Chapter One-

Lilly sat in class, totally not paying attention. It didn't help that Miley sat right in front of her. She kept staring at the back of her head and daydreamed. It's been about a month since they got together and Lilly couldnt've been any happier. She closed her eyes and pictured her and Miley's date the previous night. Lilly was lost in thought when she was startled back into reality by her teacher.

"Lilly? The answer please?"

"Uh…I didn't hear the question…"

"Truscott, if you keep this up you're getting detention!"

"Sorry…" she replied faintly.

As the teacher called on someone else, Lilly smacked herself in the face and tried to get herself to focus. She realized it was becoming a problem and she hoped the school wouldn't call her parents and tell them about it. Just then, the bell rang; she jumped up out of her seat and packed up her books. Miley turned to her, slightly laughing.

"What's with you lately, Lil?"

"I donno. I just can't stay focused lately. I keep thinking about other things."

"Like what?" They started heading towards their lockers.

"Us," she smiled.

"Good things, right?"

"Of course. Really, really good things."

Miley smiled, "Really?"

"Mhmm," they were just about to give each other a quick kiss when Oliver showed up next to them.

"Do you two ever stop? Every time I see you guys, you're all over each other."

Miley and Lilly both laughed as Miley put her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Sorry, Oliver. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Animals. You two are animals."

"Ohh, what kind?" Lilly said with excitement. "I want to make sure I'm making the proper mating call," she finished off laughing a little.

Oliver looked at her in disgust as Miley laughed with Lilly. "That's just wrong, Lilly."

"Oh come on, Oliver. You can't tell me that you don't like the idea that your two best friends, who happen to be both girls, are dating?"

He fell silent for a little bit, "Well…I…"

"Yea, that's what I thought," she smiled.

"Hey, I didn't say if I did or not. You shouldn't jump to conclusions," he dug around in his locker.

Miley whispered something in Lilly's ear and they both laughed quietly. Miley tapped Oliver's shoulder. "So, then does that mean you wouldn't want to video tape me and Lilly making out…and possibly more?"

Oliver whipped around to look at them, "Huh??"

Lilly smiled, "Yea, we wanted to make a tape but we can't do that ourselves. And, we didn't know who else to ask," she tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

Oliver's mouth dropped and a smile spread across his face, "Are you two serious??"

"Yup," they both said at the same time.

Oliver became speechless; all that came out when he tried to talk was a squeak. Lilly and Miley laughed.

"I knew you liked it!" Lilly laughed.

Oliver gave them a funny glare, "Haha, very funny."

"Sorry, Oliver. We couldn't resist," Miley shut her locker.

"Yea, yea. But next time you two pull something like that, I won't believe you."

"We'll see about that," Lilly put her things away and grabbed her books for their next, and final class. They all got to class only to find Amber and Ashley standing at the classroom door; blocking them. Miley glared at them.

"Please move."

"Oh, I don't think so, loser," Amber said rudely.

Miley tried to shove her way through but Amber pushed her back, causing her to bump into Lilly. Lilly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall over, then glared at Amber.

"What is your problem?!"

"You three are my problem. Especially you two," she said as she pointed to Miley and Lilly.

"What did we do?" Miley snapped.

Amber laughed, "Oh please. Like you don't know."

"No. I don't know."

"It's not THAT big of a secret, losers."

Miley's eyes widened, "Wh…what secret?" She could only think of two tings that Amber could've known about- her being Hannah Montana, or her and Lilly…

"You two dating," Ashley budded in, pointing at Lilly and Miley.

They both looked at each other with a panicked look on their faces. They didn't know how Amber and Ashley could've possibly found out. Miley glanced back at them.

"Where did you hear that from??"

"Psh!" Amber blurted out. "We didn't have to hear it from anyone, it's bluntly obvious!"

Lilly laughed nervously, "Whatever!"

Amber all of a sudden glared at them as the bell rang for class to start. "I don't believe you two. I know you're dating, and I WILL prove it…in front of everybody." She whipped around and drug Ashley off with her. Oliver looked at Lilly and Miley; they looked terrified.

"…Don't worry guys…I'm sure she was just bluffing."

Lilly looked at him with a serious look on her face, "She wasn't bluffing you doughnut!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

They all went in the classroom and took their seats. Miley glanced over at Amber; Amber placed her hand, in an L shape, on her forehead as she glared back at Miley. Miley rolled her eyes- she hated them so much. But…she knew Amber and Ashley could totally make hers and Lilly's reputation worse than it already was.

The bell rang and school was finally over. Miley smiled as Lilly stood up and gathered her things together. Lilly turned to face Miley and she blushed as she saw how Miley was looking at her.

"What?" she said while smiling.

Miley looked around to make sure no one else was around to hear her, "I spy…something sexy," she smiled back.

Lilly blushed and a bigger smile grew across her face. "Well…I spy something extremely sexy."

They both leaned into each other for a kiss; then Miley stopped. "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Lilly replied in her pouty voice.

"I just don't want Amber and/or Ashley to catch us."

"Yea, I know…" They headed out of the classroom. "It's just so hard to keep my hands off you," she said in a near whisper.

"I know what you mean." They got to their lockers, put their things away, and gathered up the little homework that they had. Miley looked over at Lilly, "Maybe we shouldn't keep this a secret anymore."

Lilly quickly looked at her girlfriend, "Are you crazy? People will treat us like dirt. We're already made fun of all the time…"

Miley sighed, "I know, but…I just think we should tell people. Like you said, we already get made fun of all the time. So…maybe it wouldn't matter if we told people."

Lilly bit her bottom lip and sighed, "Maybe someday…"

"Come on, Lilly…You're not embarrassed to be with me, are you?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. It's a dream come true; I just don't want people to treat me like dirt because of it…"

"I guess I understand," she smiled a little.

Lilly smiled too and they started heading out until Lilly spotted the janitor's room. She grabbed Miley by the arm, dragged her into the room, and shut the door. "NOW can we kiss?"

Miley laughed, "Wow, when you want it, you really want it."

"You got that right," Lilly grabbed Miley by the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. Miley kissed back as she held Lilly tightly. All of a sudden, Lilly had Miley pinned up against the wall and things were really starting to heat up. Lilly stopped, smiling.

"Why did you stop," Miley asked, out of breath.

Lilly gave Miley one more quick, soft kiss. "Just making it so you'll be begging for more later," she whispered.

Miley closed her eyes and moaned as she ran her hands down Lilly's back. "You're such a tease," she smiled slightly.

"I like to make things…interesting," she looked into Miley's eyes.

"Well, you succeeded," Miley pulled Lilly close again and kissed her.

Lilly broke the kiss, still smiling, "We should head out before we get locked in the school."

"Oh, fine." They both walked out of the janitor's closet just in time to see Amber and Ashley walk by.

"Well, well, Ashley. Look who came out of the closet," Amber said to her friend in a snooty voice.

Miley glared at her, "Look, Amber. I don't know what you think, but nothing's going on!" Miley nearly chocked on her words. It was too hard for her to say that; but she and Lilly just weren't ready for other people to know.

"Yea, we'll see about that," she turned to Ashley. "Come on, Ashley. We're wasting our time with these losers." They both stormed off.

Lilly looked at Miley and sighed in relief, "That was way too close…"

"I know…maybe we shouldn't kiss at school anymore. Even though we hide; there's always a chance that someone will see us."

"Yea, true. Plus, it would be nice to have Oliver stop calling us animals. It's not like we DO stuff ALL the time."

"Yea, no kidding. We've only done THAT like, only a couple times this whole time we've been together."

Lilly smiled and blushed, "It was three…"

Miley laughed, "Wow, are you keeping a cart or something?"

"Psh, no!" Lilly laughed, "I just remember because they were very, very special days."

Miley smiled and gave her a very quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I guess we should actually head home."

"Yea. My Mom's making me do my homework before I can do anything else today."

"I should do that too. My Dad's been nagging at me to keep my grades up."

"Parent's are so annoying," Lilly smiled.

"Tell me about it."

They talked the rest of the way till they reached the spot where they had to part to their own houses. Lilly gave her a big hug.

"Call me later, okay?"

"Of course."

"See ya."

"See ya…" Miley watched as Lilly walked away towards her house. She smiled as she walked way towards her own.

**I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. Let me know what you think about it, thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great revies everyone!! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!**

Chapter Two-

Lilly happily entered her house and tossed her backpack on the couch. Mrs. Truscott walked in the room.

"There you are, Lilly. I was wondering were you were."

"Uh…I just stayed a little later to ask a teacher about an assignment," she lied.

"Oh, well that's acceptable. Was it about a math assignment?"

"…Sure!" she smiled innocently. Lilly hated lying to her Mom. She hasn't gotten around to telling her Mom about her and Miley. She felt bad about it, 'cos Miley told her Dad and brother; and Miley didn't even realize her feelings first. She probably wouldnt've if Lilly hadn't told her how she felt about her. Lilly knew she couldn't lie any longer; she's kept this from her mother for a really, really long time. She figured she'd finally tell her since she actually had a reason to tell her.

"Lilly? Sweetie, are you okay? You've been standing there not saying anything for a while."

"Oh…uh, sorry…" she took a deep breath. "Mom…can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Lilly."

Lilly sat on the couch and her Mom sat next to her. Lilly kept her eyes on the floor. "This is really hard for me to say…"

"What? Are you failing math class?"

"No…I, um…I wasn't late because I asked for homework help."

"Okay…Then why were you late?"

"Well…I was at the school with…Miley."

"Okay?" she said, not really seeing why that was such an issue.

"I'm…uh…I'm kinda…dating Miley…" she held her breath. She finally looked up at her Mom; she looked completely shocked.

"You…huh??"

Lilly looked down again, "You're disappointed in me…aren't you…"

Mrs. Truscott put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "No…Lilly, I could never be disappointed in you. I'm just…shocked."

Lilly glanced back up at her Mom, "Really?"

Mrs. Truscott hugged her, "Really. You're my daughter and I'll always love and support you."

Lilly smiled as she hugged her Mom back, "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem sweetie." They sat there, silently, for a few minutes before Mrs. Truscott spoke again. "How long have you and Miley been seeing each other?"

"About a month…"

"That long?"

"Yea…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I was just scared that you wouldn't approve…"

"It's okay, Lilly. I understand. And I'm glad you told me."

"…Should I tell Dad?"

"Um…" Mrs. Truscott knew how her husband felt about this situation- he didn't like it. But maybe, just maybe, he'd set his opinions aside considering it was his daughter. "Whenever you feel ready to I guess."

Lilly smiled at her Mom, "Well…I'm gonna go do my homework now."

"Good idea. That way, you'll have the rest of the day to do whatever."

Lilly grabbed her bag, kissed her Mom on the cheek, and headed up to her room. Mrs. Truscott sat there, nervously. She knew that if Lilly told her father, he'd freak out on her. Maybe if she talked to her husband first, he'd be more calm about it.

About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Truscott walked through the door. Mrs. Truscott sighed nervously, "Hi, honey…How was work?"

"Kind of hectic, but things turned out alright."

"That's good..." she sat down at the kitchen table. "Can I talk to you about something, dear?"

"Of course," he sat down with her. "What's up?"

"Well…It's about Lilly."

"Is she not doing so well in school?"

"No, no. She's doing great in school. Look, um…she's seeing someone, and I thought I should talk to you about it before she does."

"Why? Does the boy sell drugs?"

"No…um, just remember that she's your daughter. Your flesh and blood."

"…What's going on? Just tell me who the boy is."

"It's…it's not a boy…she's dating Miley Stewart…"

Mr. Truscott sat there in shock for a few minutes. There was no way that he actually heard what was just said. He finally spoke; "…What?" he said strictly.

"Please don't get mad about this. Don't you want what's best for our daughter?"

"What makes you think is what's best for her?"

"Because, she's happy. I've never seen her this happy before…ever."

He took in a deep breath. He tried to control his anger- after all, it was about his little girl. "You know how I feel about those kinds of relationships…"

"I know…but please don't get mad at Lilly and yell at her…"

He looked at his wife in shock, "Honey…I'd never yell at Lilly for that."

"But, you hate those kinds of relationships."

"I know I do…but, Lilly's my daughter. I'll love her no matter what."

Mrs. Truscott smiled with tears forming in her eyes. She got up and hugged her husband. "You've always been a strong man…"

He smiled and hugged her back, "Is Lilly home?"

"Yea, she's in her room finishing up her homework."

"I think I'll go up there and talk to her."

"Wait. She doesn't know that you know…so, don't bring it up first."

He smiled, "Got'cha." He walked up the stairs and knocked on Lilly's door.

"Come in!"

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Lilly. How's the homework comin'?"

"Good. I'm almost done."

He nodded approvingly, "Well, uh, your Mother seems pretty happy about you."

She looked up at him, "Why?..."

"I don't know," he lied. "She said it wasn't her business to tell me."

Lilly smiled, "Well…I have been pretty happy lately," her face turned a light shade of red.

He laughed a little, "That's good. So, what's been making you so happy?"

"Well…" she kept blushing, "I've been seeing someone for like, a month now."

Mr. Truscott smiled and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do I get to know who?"

"I'm just afraid of how you'll react…"

"Lilly…you're my baby girl. As long as you're happy, then well…that makes me happy."

"Really?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Yes, really," he kissed her on the top of her head.

Lilly sat up and looked up at her Dad, "I'm…I'm going out with Miley…"

He gave her a hug while smiling, "That's…great sweetie," it was hard for him to say, but he didn't want Lilly to think he was mad.

"So, you're not upset?" she looked hopeful.

"No…no, of course not. I'm happy for you, Lilly."

"Thanks, Daddy," Lilly kept hugging him, smiling.

Mr. Truscott actually felt happy. Maybe it was the fact that he saw how happy Lilly was. It warmed his heart to see her so happy. "So, you're really happy, huh?"

"Extremely…" she felt kind of embarrassed telling her Dad about this. "I've never been happier."

"That's great, Lils," he got up, still smiling slightly. "I'll let you get back to your homework."

"Alright. I'm almost done, then I'm gonna head to the beach afterwards."

"Sounds good. Give us a call if other plans come up, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly went right back to her homework. Mr. Truscott glanced back at her, then shut the door and headed back downstairs. Mrs. Truscott looked over at him as he came down the stairs.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, she told me and…and when I actually saw how happy she was…it didn't bother me," he sat next to his wife on the couch.

"So, you're not upset about it anymore?"

He smiled, "No. I'm just glad she's happy."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," she continued to smile.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Lilly came downstairs carrying her skateboard and helmet. "I'm heading out now!"

"Alright," Mrs. Truscott replied. "Be careful and have fun."

"I will." Once Lilly was out of the house, she was on her skateboard heading towards the beach. She saw Miley and Oliver at their usual spot near Rico's. She hopped off her skateboard and walked over to them. "Hey guys," she said smiling.

Miley smiled back, "You seem happy."

Lilly sat down next to Miley, "Well, that's because I told my parents about us, finally, and they didn't mind."

"It's about time you told them," Oliver joked.

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him and Miley laughed. "Oh leave her alone, Oliver," Miley smiled at Lilly. "You don't know how hard it is to tell your parents something like this."

Lilly smiled proudly, "Yea, it's really tough."

Oliver slightly laughed, "Yea, yea, I get it."

Miley laughed and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Lilly as she continued to tell them how she told her parents. Miley was barely paying any attention; she was lost in Lilly's eyes. Everything about her made her smile. She started picturing her and Lilly alone in her room; the lights are off, they're making out on her bed, and Lilly is running her hands all over her body; touching every spot perfectly. Miley was snapped back into reality by her girlfriend.

"So, you ready to go Miles?" Lilly smiled.

"Huh? What?"

Lilly laughed, "I said, are you ready to go to dinner pretty soon?"

"Oh yea, of course," she smiled back at Lilly. They both got up, said their goodbyes to Oliver, and headed towards Miley's house. They held hands the whole way there, which made Miley happy. Lilly was usually a little shy about it in public; which Miley could understand that. Once they got to Miley's, Lilly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what time should I be expecting you?" Lilly asked with a smile.

Miley returned a smile to her, "Probably in about an hour or so."

"Alright," Lilly was still smiling. "But, before I go…" Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley deeply. Miley turned Lilly around, not breaking the kiss, and pinned Lilly up against the side of the house. This action caused Lilly to moan into Miley's mouth; she wrapped her arms around Miley tightly. Miley broke the kiss and grazed into Lilly's sparkling, blue eyes.

"See ya later…"she smiled.

Lilly sighed happily and smiled back, "Yea…sooner than you think."

Miley kept smiling, not realizing that she still had Lilly pinned to the side of the house. Lilly started to giggle a little. "What?"

"You're still pinning me to your house, sweetie," she laughed a little.

Miley blushed and slowly let her go, "Sorry. I guess I just never want to let you go." She smiled warmly.

Lilly smiled as she could feel her face begin to blush. "You're too sweet…" she lightly kissed Miley on the lips. "I'll see you in like, what…an hour?"

"I know, but still…" she batted her eyes at her girlfriend.

Lilly gave a warm smile, "Don't worry, Miles. It'll be worth the wait…I promise…" she whispered seductively in her ear.

Miley moaned as Lilly kissed her neck, "You're torturing me."

Lilly licked her lips, "Only two more days 'till our one month anniversary," she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "Think you can wait that long?" she smiled.

"I have been waiting for like, basically this whole moth," she returned a smile.

"I thought it'd be nice if we stopped and then did it on our anniversary. You know, to make it more special."

"I know," she kissed her on the cheek. "I like the idea too."

"That's good," she let go of Miley. "But, I should actually go, or else I wont have enough time to get ready."

"Oh, alright. If you must." They gave each other a goodbye kiss. "See ya in a bit…"

"Yea," Lilly smiled and started heading home. "It'll be sooner than you think."

Miley watched her leave as she stood there smiling. A tear formed in Miley's eyes; she hated not being around Lilly. Watching her walk away tore at her heart. She rubbed her eyes and walked into her house. Robbie Ray and Jackson were sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. She closed the door and Robbie Ray turned around.

"Hey, bud. Ready for your date tonight?"

"Yea," she sighed happily and smiled. She headed up to her room humming happily; Jackson laughed.

"Man, she is totally whipped."

Robbie Ray laughed, "She certainly is happy though. That's all that matters to me."

"So, you don't think it's weird at all?"

"Well, maybe a little. But, it doesn't bother me one bit."

"Yea. They do seem really good for each other."

Robbie Ray smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with his son

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I dont know whent the next chapter will be posted, cos Im still working on it, but I'll try to get it posted ASAP! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the great reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!**

Chapter 3-

About an hour later, Miley was finishing up her hair. It wasn't extremely fancy, but nice nonetheless. She had it in a nice bun with some strands hanging down on the sides of her face. She decided to wear her light blue dress that went down to her knees. In addition, she put on her blue necklace and earring set that her Dad got her for her last birthday. Satisfied with how she looked, she put her high heals on, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs. She headed towards the kitchen where Robbie Ray was cooking dinner for him and Jackson. He stopped when he saw how beautiful his daughter looked.

"You look nice, bud."

She smiled, "Thanks, Daddy. So, you're sure you don't mind dropping us off?"

"Not at all, bud. Let me just set this on the table for your brother," he set the food down and hollered, "Jackson! I'm gonna drop off your sister, your dinner's ready!"

"Alright! Thanks, Dad!"

Robbie Ray grabbed his keys and he and Miley headed out to go pick up Lilly. Since Lilly lived near by, they got there in about five minutes. Miley smiled as they pulled up in the Truscott's driveway. She hopped out of the car and practically ran to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and Miley was greeted by her lovely girlfriend. Her breath was taken away; Lilly was wearing a sparkling, silver dress with silver and light blue jewelry to go with it. Her hair looked absolutely gorgeous; Lilly smiled when she saw how Miley was looking at her.

"You like?"

"Ohh yea…A lot," she grinned.

Lilly looked Miley up and down with grin on her face as well, "You look amazing, Miles…"

Miley blushed, "Well, you do too. In fact, you're clearly the winner."

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, Miles…"

Miley took her hand, kissed it, and looked back up smiling. Then, she pointed to the car, "Your chariot awaits my dear."

Lilly smiled as she followed Miley to the car. Once they got into the car, Lilly instantly threw herself into her girlfriend's arms; Miley smiled. Robbie Ray looked into the rearview mirror just in time to see them kiss.

"Hey you two, hands where I can see them."

They broke their kiss and Miley turned a deep shade of red, "Dad!" she said with embarrassment. Lilly giggled to herself.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Miley turned to Lilly, smiling. "Don't get out yet," she got out, went around to the side of car Lilly was sitting, and opened the door for her. Lilly grinned and took Miley's hand.

"Thank you, Miles."

"You're very welcome my dear," she pulled Lilly's hand up to her lips and lightly kissed it; Lilly blushed. Miley waved bye to her Dad and the two of them headed inside. She turned to Lilly, "So, were your parents less confused about this dinner now that they know about us?"

"Yea. My Mom said it made a lot more sense to her," she smiled. Lilly looked around at the restaurant, it was a rather nice looking place. They were eventually seated in a nice, private corner of the restaurant, the waitress smiled at them.

"I will be back shortly to take your orders."

"Thanks," both girls said at the same time.

Lilly glanced at the menu and her eyes widened, "Whoa!" She looked at Miley, "This place is pricey," she said quietly to her.

Miley smiled, "It's not that bad, don't worry about it. Get anything you want."

"Are you sure?..."

"Yup, I'm positive," she smiled again.

After they ordered, Lilly glanced at Miley and smiled. She couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked tonight. Miley noticed her looking at her and she lightly blushed.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You look so beautiful tonight, Miles."

Miley blushed more, "Well…you look better."

Lilly was about to say something 'till the waitress came back. They got their food and talked about random things as they ate. Lilly smiled when she looked at her meal, "Oh boy, this is great!" she said with excitement.

Miley smiled, "I figured you'd like this place."

Lilly exchanged a smile, "So, how come we're eating fancy tonight and not our one month night?"

"Well, I have something else planned for that," she smiled again.

"I suppose it's a surprise, huh?"

"Yup," Miley grinned. "It's nothing spectacular though."

"Well, of course it will be. You'll be there right?"

"Yea," Miley answered with a smirk.

"Then it'll be spectacular."

Miley blushed a little as she smiled. After a while, they finished eating and they headed out of the restaurant. Lilly pulled Miley close and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was a great dinner, Miles."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she kissed her back.

"So, how are we getting home?"

Miley smiled as the limousine pulled up to the sidewalk next to them, "That's how."

Lilly's mouth dropped, "Whoa…" she looked at her, "How'd you get this without being Hannah?" she whispered.

"I have my ways," she opened the door for Lilly. "After you my dear," she smiled sweetly.

Lilly smiled and climbed into the limo. Miley got in shortly after her and closed the door behind her. As soon as the limo started moving, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and put her head on her shoulder. Miley held her close and kissed the top of her head; Lilly looked up at her, "This is the best feeling in the world…"

Miley continued smiling and held her closer, "What is?" she asked happily.

"Being with you," Lilly lifted her head up, leaned in, and kissed Miley softly on the lips. Miley kissed back instantly and ran her hands through Lilly's soft, blonde hair. The soft kisses soon turned into a make out, they didn't realize that they were starting to fog up the windows around them. Lilly was on top of Miley and both girls were fighting the urge to go any further; which was hard. The limo stopped and the driver was heard over the speakers in the back.

"We have arrived at Ms. Truscott's house, Ms. Stewart."

Miley broke the kiss, "Okay, thanks!" Lilly got up off of her and sighed.

"I hate getting interrupted."

Miley smiled, "It was probably a good thing that we got interrupted. I was about to cave in."

"Oh yea, so was I."

Miley giggled a little, "Hey, it was your idea to stop and wait, remember?"

"Yea, yea. Dumb idea…" she laughed a little.

"Nah," Miley opened the door, "I'll walk you to the door."

Lilly smiled and got out of the limo. Miley took her hand and they walked up to the door. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley; Miley bit her bottom lip smiling. Lilly loved it when she did that.

"Do you know how cute you are when you do that?" she smirked.

"When I do what?" she smiled back, blushing.

"When you bite your bottom lip while smiling. It's adorable," she kissed her again.

"You're a big flirt, you know that?" she kept blushing more.

"And you are SO red," she gave her a hug.

Miley hugged back, "I suppose I should let you go though…"

"Yea…I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for the great night."

"Of course…" they gave each other one last kiss for the night. "Bye…"

"Bye…" Lilly walked into her house and watched as Miley got into the limo and drove off. A smile was plastered on Lilly's face; she loved Miley more than anything. Lilly turned and headed towards the stairs when she saw her Mom in the living room.

"Hey, Lilly. How'd the date go?" she asked with a smile.

Lilly sighed happily, "It was wonderful," she continued her way up the stairs.

Mrs. Truscott chuckled to herself slightly as Mr. Truscott entered the room.

"Is Lilly back?"

"Yea. She just got home. It apparently went well, she seemed pretty happy."

"…Mhmm…not TOO happy I hope?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean. I…I think you should have that Mother, Daughter chat with her…"

Mrs. Truscott's eyes widened, "Why do you think that?"

"You know how teenagers are. And well…they're both girls, so…I don't know. Maybe they move to that level faster. I just think you should talk to her about it."

She sat down, "I knew I'd have to have this talk with her, but…I pictured the talk where there was a boy involved. I don't even know what to tell her about _this_."

He sat down next to her, "I'm sure you'll find a way," he kissed her. "You're bright."

She smiled at her husband, "Thanks. I guess I'll talk to her about that tomorrow. It's getting pretty late."

"Sounds good," they both got up and went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

Robbie Ray watched as his daughter came down the stairs, happily humming to herself. She was now in her pajamas and her hair was down. She still had a smile on her face as she poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"I take it you had a good time, bud?"

She looked over at him, "Yup." She went over and sat by him on the couch. He couldn't help but notice just how happy she looked. Once she finished her juice, she put the cup in the sink, went back over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, bud…" he watched her head over to the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He let out a sigh and stared into space. He knew that it was time to have a very uncomfortable chat with his baby girl…He got up and stretched, "Maybe tomorrow…" he said to himself; then he went off to bed.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little dull, it all leads up to stuff. lol. Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you thought. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank you all again for the great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And here is the next chapter :-)  
Oh and obviously I dont own Hannah Montana..if I did, Lilly and Miley would be together, lol. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4-

The next day, school flew by pretty fast for the two girls. They behaved themselves and managed not to have Amber and Ashley give them a hard time. Once the final bell rang, they rushed to their lockers and gathered their things; Lilly turned to Miley.

"Do you want to hang out after we get our homework done?"

Miley smiled, "Well, duh. But, I can't stay out too late. I still have some other things to do."

Lilly scooted closer to her with a happy look on her face, "Like?..."

"Like…it's a surprise," she grinned.

"Aww, come on. Don't I even get a hint?"

"Nope," she smiled proudly.

"Then I won't give you a hint," she returned the same kind of smile.

"Maybe I'd rather be surprised," she said with a smile as they started heading out of the school.

Lilly laughed a little, "Oh fine, be that way." She took her hand since Amber and Ashley weren't around anymore. "I'm so excited about tomorrow."

"Oh believe me…So am I…" she whispered seductively into Lilly's ear; causing Lilly to shiver.

"Why must you tease me?" she lightly squeezed Miley's hand.

"'Cos it's fun," she smiled.

"You're a mean one, Stewart," Lilly said happily.

Miley smiled proudly, "I know."

They eventually got to Lilly's; Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley, "I'll call you if I can hang out later, okay?"

"Alright. I'm not even sure if I can or not, but I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," she smiled. "So, I'll talk to you later then."

"That you will," Miley gave her a kiss this time, "See ya." She started heading out and turned her head around to look back at Lilly; Lilly waved.

"Bye."

"Bye," Miley replied; then she was out of sight.

Lilly smiled and walked into her house. She noticed her Mom sitting on the couch, it looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Lilly laughed to herself, "Hey, Mom. What are you thinking about?" She sat next to her Mom; setting her bag on the floor.

Mrs. Truscott quickly looked over at her daughter; slightly startled. "Oh, Lilly. I didn't hear you come in," she smiled a little.

"Yea, I just got here. So, what are you thinking about?"

Mrs. Truscott didn't know how to start this conversation. "Well…uh, just about how happy I am for you…things like that."

Lilly gave her Mom a strange look, "Okay?"

Lilly's Mom looked down, took a deep breath, and looked back at her daughter. "Okay, um…I think we should, uh…have a talk…"

"About?..."

"Your relationship."

Lilly was still slightly confused, "What about it?"

"Well, you're happy, right?"

"Yea. I've never been happier," she smiled as she thought of Miley.

Mrs. Truscott smiled, "I'm happy for you, sweetie. But, uh…when things start to get more serious between people, then well…uh…"

Lilly froze; was her Mom actually starting to give her 'the talk'? "…Where you going with this?..."

"Lilly…when two people really love each other, they, uh…want to express that love…"

Lilly quickly stood up, "Oh my God…"

"Lilly, please sit down. This is a talk we need to have."

Lilly slowly sat down next to her Mom again. She was too nervous to even look at her.

Mrs. Truscott sighed again, "Anyways…um, I've noticed that you and Miley are getting along and things are going good for you. And things might come up where you two might want to, uh…share your love with each other."

"…Mom…" Lilly said nervously.

"Let me finish, please," she took a deep breath, "I just don't want you two to rush into anything and end up getting hurt. It never hurts to wait."

Lilly slowly glanced up at her Mom. She didn't know how to say this, but, she might as well just tell her. "Um…Mom…I'm glad you care and all, but…Miley and I have already…well…you know…" she looked back down; her face was flustered.

Mrs. Truscott sat there in shock, "You…" she couldn't find words to say. They sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Lilly eventually started to stand up, but her Mother pulled her back down, "Wait…"

Lilly sighed, "What?..."

"…When?"

"That's a little too personal, don't ya think?"

"Well, I just don't want you two moving so fast in this relationship."

"Well, we're not. In fact, everything's great, okay?"

"Okay…I just can't believe that you already…"

"Yea, yea. You don't have to say it. This is already awkward enough," Lilly interrupted.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. It's a big step to take…"

"I know, Mom. But everything's fine, so…no need to worry…or talk about it…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just thought it'd be the motherly thing to do," tears started forming in her eyes as she smiled at her daughter.

"…Are you crying?"

She quickly wiped her tears away, "I just can't believe how fast you're growing up," she gently hugged Lilly; causing Lilly to feel even more awkward.

"Uh…yea…" she hugged her back. "Well…I should do my homework now…"

"Okay sweetie," Mrs. Truscott got up and went to the kitchen.

Lilly stood up, grabbed her bag, and practically ran to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and pulled out her cell phone as she sat down. She called Miley, "Pick up, pick up…"

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey," Lilly smiled.

"Hey you," Miley said happily. "What's up?"

"Well, my Mom just gave me 'the talk'."

Miley laughed, "Wow, I bet that was awkward!" she sounded amused.

Lilly couldn't help but smile, "Yea. Just a bit! But the most awkward part of this is…well…she knows."

"Girlfriend say what?" she sounded shocked.

"Yea… she knows. But, I don't think she minds too much. She was actually worried that we were moving too fast."

"Parents worry too much. Well, my Dad hasn't said anything yet, so…I think I'm good."

"You just wait, Stewart. I'm sure he's going to give you 'the talk' someday soon."

Miley smiled, "I doubt it. He still thinks of me as his sweet, innocent, little girl. I don't think he suspects a thing."

"You never know," Lilly looked at her clock, "Hey, I've gotta get goin'. I still need to start my homework, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to ya later then."

"Yup. Bye Miley."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too," she smiled. Then they both hung up. Lilly went straight to her homework; she wanted to get it finished so she could finish working on her present for Miley.

Miley ser her phone down on her nightstand and continued with her homework. She was almost done, which was good. She glanced at her clock; her Dad would be home pretty soon. Miley quickly finished up her last math problem and put her things away. All of a sudden she heard the door open and close downstairs.

"I'm home!" Robbie Ray hollered up to his children.

Miley went downstairs and hugged her father, "Hey, Daddy. How'd the meeting go?"

"It was fine. So, are you ready to finish up that song tonight?"

"Yea. All we have to do is do the final touches, right?"

"Yup. Then it's good to go. It'll be ready in time for tomorrow."

"That's good," Miley smiled and went into the living room; Robbie Ray followed.

"So, uh…is Jackson already at work?"

"Yea, he pretty much left right after he got home."

"Alright…" he sat down next to Miley on the couch. He figured this would be a good time to talk with her. "Miles?"

She turned to him, "Yea, Dad?"

"I know your one month anniversary with Lilly is tomorrow, and…well, I just want you to be careful…"

She gave him a confused look, "Careful for what? We're not going out as Hannah and Lola tomorrow."

"I know. What I meant was…" he clasped his hands together and looked at them. "You and Lilly seem to be pretty serious about each other, and…I know how things can get when two people love each other a lot…"

Miley's face turned red with embarrassment, "Oh great…'the talk'…" '_Why am I not surprised_,' she thought to herself.

"Now Miles, I know it's an awkward conversation, but it needs to be done. You two seem to be getting closer day by day and I just want you to take your time with…uh…things…I just don't want you to rush into it too fast…"

Miley bit her bottom lip nervously. Lilly's Mom already knew, and if she didn't tell her Dad now, he'd just hear it from Mrs. Truscott. Miley let out a nervous sigh and looked at her Dad. "Daddy…you're, uh…you're a little late on that talk…" she looked back down.

Robbie Ray's eyes widened, "What??"

Miley didn't know what else to say, so she just nodded her head.

Robbie Ray leaned back on the couch and sighed, "…How long has this been going on?"

"Dad, this is really weird to talk about…You don't need to know _everything_, do you?"

"Just answer my question."

Miley sighed, "Fine…it's only happened a couple times, okay?"

He couldn't believe it; his baby girl had already slept with her girlfriend. He got up and walked into the kitchen, not really having a purpose to be in there.

Miley go up and slowly walked over to the kitchen and stood by the island counter. "…Are you mad at me?" she asked sadly.

Robbie Ray turned to face her; he didn't really know the answer to that question. "I…I don't know, Miles. I just can't believe it…"

"Well believe it…I love her, Daddy…"

He smiled slightly and gave her a hug, "I guess I just don't want you to grow up so quickly…"

Miley hugged him back, not knowing what else to say to him.

Robbie Ray squeezed her shoulder slightly, "Well…uh…are you about ready to head out to the studio?"

"Yea…I'm just gonna go grab a sweater…"

"Alright darlin'," he kissed the top of her head and watched as she walked off and disappeared up the stairs.

Miley went into her room and grabbed her sweatshirt and cell phone. She noticed she got a text message; she opened it and smiled. It was from Lilly and it read- 'I can't say I love you enough, so I wanted to say it again…I LOVE YOU!' A smile swept across Miley's face. She quickly text back saying- 'I can't say it enough either. Love You!' She put her phone in her pants pocket, slipped on her sweatshirt, and went back downstairs. Shortly after, she and her Dad were out the door.

Meanwhile….

Lilly made the final touches on her present for Miley. She looked through it once more just to make sure it was perfect. She wanted it to be perfect, it had to be. She worked on it practically all month and she wanted Miley to love it. She figured she would anyways. Satisfied with her work, she wrapped it up, wrote a cute card for it, and set it on her nightstand. Lilly's Mom wouldn't let her go out anywhere tonight since her and Miley had plans the next day. Luckily, tomorrow was Friday, so they could be together all night without worrying about school. Lilly laid down on her bed smiling. She couldn't wait for the upcoming day; and the night as well…

**Can you say awkward?! Lol, Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Let me know what you thought about it, I'm still lovin' your reviews :-) Thanks!! I'll try to update ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didnt update sooner, my computer was acting weird yesterday. So..Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!**

Chapter 5-

It was the final class of the day and the class had the rest of the hour to do homework, talk, or anything else. Lilly sat backwards at her desk so she could face Miley, and Oliver leaned his hand on Miley's desktop. He smiled at the two of them, "I can't believe it's already been a month."

Miley smiled, "I know," she looked at Lilly, "It's been great."

Lilly returned a smile, "Oh yes it has," they put their hands on top of each other's.

Oliver slapped at them, "Don't let Amber see you guys do that," he said quietly. "She's right over there."

They quickly released and glanced over just to make sure she didn't see anything. "I think we're good," Lilly said.

Miley gave her a small smile; she personally didn't care if Amber and Ashley found out about them. But, Lilly was afraid of how they'd treat them. So, Miley would wait as long as Lilly needed. After all, Lilly meant the world to her and she'd do anything to keep her happy. She was broken from her thoughts when the bell rang. She, Lilly, and Oliver walked out of the classroom together, like always.

"So, what do you two have planned for tonight?" he gave them a devilish grin.

Lilly smiled, "I don't know," she looked over at Miley, "_Somebody_ won't tell me."

"Like I said, it's a surprise," she smiled warmly at Lilly. They all got to their lockers and put their things away. Lucky for them, they didn't have any homework. Miley shut her locker, turned around quickly, and bumped into Amber.

"Watch it, freak!"

"Geez, sorry," Miley replied rudely.

Amber smiled devilish as she looked over at Lilly, then back at Miley. She shoved Miley, "What are you going to do about it, Stewart?"

"Hey, I said sorry!" Miley snapped.

"Do you think I care?" Amber pushed her harder, causing Miley to stumble.

Lilly was really starting to get mad, "Leave Miley alone!" She stood right next to Miley.

"Ohh, are you protecting you little girlfriend?"

Oliver glared at Amber, "Why don't you just leave them alone? You're obviously wrong." He put his arms around his two best friends, "Come on guys…" they walked away from Amber and Ashley; whom were furious.

"I will prove it! You just wait and see!" she yelled.

The trio got out of the school, Lilly and Miley hugged Oliver. "Thanks, Oliver," Lilly said happily.

"No problem," he smiled.

Miley linked arms with Lilly as they continued their way home. Oliver eventually parted and Lilly decided to walk Miley home this time.

"So, what time should I be ready at?"

"I'd say around five or five thirty. And remember…we don't dress up fancy this time," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Sounds good. I'll see ya then," she leaned in to give Miley a kiss.

Miley smiled as she kissed back. She put her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer; Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and deepened the kiss.

They were too wrapped up in the moment to notice that Robbie Ray had opened the glass door and was standing there. He coughed loudly to get their attention; which worked. The girls quickly pulled apart; both blushing.

"Hi, Daddy…" she said innocently.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," Lilly looked down shyly.

Robbie Ray just gave them a small smile and went back into the house. Lilly gave Miley a confused look.

"What was that about?"

Miley sighed, "I don't know…he's been acting like that since yesterday…after 'the talk' and I told him he was too late on that."

"Oh…do you think he hates me now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's probably just sad because I'm not his sweet, innocent, little girl anymore," she smiled.

"Man, I'm glad my Dad doesn't know. It's bad enough that my Mom knows."

Miley smiled again and kissed her softly, "Thing's will be fine. But, I should probably get inside before my Dad comes back out."

"Alright," she kissed her again, "See ya later," Lilly grinned.

Miley grinned back, "Bye."

Lilly left; Miley walked inside and watched Lilly walk off. She turned away from the door, smiling, and saw her Dad standing there. "Uh…hi?" she said with confusion.

He had his arms crossed, "…Maybe you should come home tonight instead of staying out."

"…What?! Dad, I had this planned for like, two weeks!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea that you two spend the night together."

Miley gave him a mad, confused look, "Why not?!"

"Because of what you told me last night. So…I want you home by ten thirty."

"You can't ruin this day for me! Why are you acting like this?! You were fine with it before I said anything!"

"You're rushing into this way too fast!" he yelled back.

"No I'm not! You can't control everything I do, Dad! I'm not your little girl anymore, just get used to it!" She started heading towards the stairs.

"Come back here, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I am! This day is important to me, why are you trying to ruin it?!" Tears were starting to build up in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"Well know what? It's already happened, there's nothing you can do about it!"

That's when Jackson came home, he froze in the doorway knowing he just walked in on an argument; Miley turned to him. "Uh…sorry. I'll just leave and let you guys argue…" he headed towards Miley by the stairs; she stopped him.

"Jackson, can you drop me off at the place I'm meeting Lilly at?"

"Uh, sure…"

Miley glared at her Dad before storming off to her room; slamming her door shut. Robbie Ray sighed and sat down on the couch; Jackson sat next to him.

"What was that all about?"

"I just told your sister that I want her home by ten thirty…"

"I thought her and Lilly were staying the night."

"I'm not so comfortable with that anymore."

Jackson's eyes widened, "Oh, you found out I take it?"

"You knew?" he asked, shocked.

"Yea…I caught Miley sneaking home late from Lilly's one night. She tried to lie, but failed miserably," Jackson laughed a little from the memory.

"They're way too young for that though. It's not right."

Jackson looked at his Dad, "They're almost sixteen, Dad. And they love each other, that's all that really matters."

"You say that like it's not a big deal."

"Because it's not. She's growing up…catch up with time, Dad…" Jackson said seriously.

Robbie Ray glanced at his son. He was amazed of how deep that boy could be sometimes. "I…I know you're right, but…I don't want her to end up getting hurt…"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Jackson got up. "You just need to let go, Dad." He went upstairs; Jackson stopped at Miley's door and gently knocked, "It's me."

"Come in…" she said sadly.

Jackson shut the door behind him. Miley was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. He sat at the end of the bed, "I talked to Dad…I think you're good to go."

She smiled a little, "Thanks…"

"I know he shouldnt've yelled at you about that. He's just having trouble letting go."

She sat up, "If it were you telling him that you slept with the love of your life, he wouldn't act like this. He'd be like, 'that's my boy.' But with me…well, I just can't do anything 'cos I'm his little girl…"

"I agree that it's not fair. But, I guess it's just how fathers are when it comes to their daughters."

"…You're happy for me, right?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Absolutely," they hugged each other.

"Thanks, Jackson…"

He smiled and glanced at her clock on the nightstand. "Do you wanna head out now so you can get things set up?"

"Yea. But you're still taking me there. I'm too mad at Dad."

"Sounds good. Come on, let's go." They both got up.

Miley grabbed Lilly's present and her battery powered stereo. She followed Jackson downstairs, walked right past her Dad, and went outside. Jackson gave his Dad a small smile and went outside as well.

After a while, Jackson parked his car to an area Miley had wanted to go for the celebration. It was a nice, secluded area on a cliff that had a great view of the Ocean.

"Nice spot, Miles. How'd you find it?"

"Lilly and I went on a long walk one day and we found it. She absolutely loved it and I wanted to bring her back again."

Jackson smiled and helped unload the other things Miley brought; she hugged her brother.

"Thanks again for bringing me."

"No problem, Sis," he hopped into his car. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will," she smiled with a dreamy look on her face.

Jackson gave her a disgusted look, "I didn't need to hear that."

Miley laughed, "Sorry." They waved goodbye and Jackson drove off. Miley went over to the pile of stuff she had and started setting everything up. She couldn't wait for Lilly to come; Lilly was going to love this.

**I'm gonna try to have the next chapter up later tonight. Cos well, the two chapters are of the same day and event, lol. It makes sense and I dont wanna leave ya hangin', lol. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I didnt get this chapter posted as soon as I said...I tried, I really did! lol. My Mom needed me to help clean up the house..bleh. But here it is, and again, sorry about the delay. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6-

Lilly looked in her mirror to make sure her hair looked okay after she fixed it up a little. It wasn't fancy, but she wanted it to look nicer than usual. She kept the same pair of jeans she had on before, but decided to change tops. She put on a more girlier shirt; it was light blue and very stylish. She picked it out with Miley one day, so she figured Miley would love it if she wore it tonight. Lilly smiled as she grabbed her present for Miley and headed downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Truscott were on the couch watching TV. They looked over at the stairs when they heard Lilly coming down; Mr. Truscott smiled, "You look nice, sweetie."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"No hat?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Nope. It's not a hat kind of a day." Lilly glanced at the clock on the wall; it was five after five. "My ride should be here pretty soon."

"Who's picking you up?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. It's most likely Mr. Stewart." All of a sudden, they all heard a horn from outside. Lilly opened the door; her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open. "Whoa!"

Mr. and Mrs. Truscott went over to see what was out there. It was a limo, and the driver was over by the door waiting to open it for Lilly. Lilly looked at her parents; they looked shocked.

"Wow…" Mrs. Truscott said.

Lilly smiled, "Miley Stewart, you are something else," she said to herself. Lilly hugged her parents, grabbed her overnight bag and went into the limo. Lilly nearly cried from happiness when she saw that Miley had gotten her a bouquet of her favorite flowers- Lilies. They were set neatly on the seat with a note attached. She took off the note and read it:

'Lilly…Sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up. I just want this to be as perfect as possible. Love always, Miley.'

Lilly smiled as she held the flowers close to her face- inhaling the beautiful smell. She leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Lilly still had no idea where she was going, but it wasn't too long before the limo stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for her.

"Enjoy your evening," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she returned a smile. When the limo drove away, Lilly walked down a little path that seemed a little familiar to her. She got to the end of the path and gasped; then a smile spread across her face. She saw Miley lying on her back, with her elbows propping her up as she gazed out at the Ocean. The light breeze was gently blowing at her beautiful, brown hair: She looked gorgeous. Lilly quietly walked over towards her, still holding her bag, flowers, and Miley's present. She set her bag down, "Hey beautiful," Lilly smiled.

Miley looked up and smiled, "Hey you."

Lilly sat down next to her and kissed her, "This is so amazing, Miley…" she looked at the scenery.

"I'm glad you like it," Miley sat up. She patted her hands on her lap, hinting at Lilly to sit on her. Lilly giggled a little and sat on Miley's lap; Miley smiled, "That's more like it."

Lilly nuzzled her face into Miley's neck, and then she went by her ear, "By the way…I absolutely love the location…"

Miley smiled happily, "Yea, I remembered how much you loved it last time we were here."

Lilly smiled and gently pressed her lips against Miley's. They soon deepened the kiss that lasted for several minutes. Miley slowly broke the kiss, smiling.

"I packed us a picnic dinner if you're hungry."

"Sounds good," she scooted off Miley's lap and sat next to her as Miley reached over for the picnic basket. She set out the food, and then tugged at Lilly's arm; Lilly smiled, "What?"

"You could sit on my lap again," she suggested in a flirty matter.

Lilly laughed, "You're cute, you know that?"

"I think I'd be cuter with you on my lap," she smiled again.

Lilly laughed as she rolled her eyes and sat on her girlfriend's lap again. They spent the next fifteen minutes feeding each other dinner, flirting, and occasionally reminiscing on things they've done together throughout their first month as a couple. After dinner was over, Miley took Lilly's hand in hers. Lilly smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have a present for you, Miles."

Miley grinned, "Ooh, is that what you call it now?" she returned Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

Lilly laughed, "NOT what I meant, sweetheart. I have a present present," she reached for it and set it on her won lap. "I hope you like it…"

Miley smiled and picked up the bag, "Of course I will. It came from you," she gave her a kiss and opened the present. She pulled out a medium sized scrapbook with a picture of them kissing on the cover. It was titled 'Happy One Month, Miley!' A smile swept across her face, she looked at Lilly, "Lilly…this is amazing…"

Lilly blushed a little, "You didn't even look through it yet," she smiled shyly.

Miley kissed her and went back to the scrapbook. Lilly looked through it with her. It held many pictures of them with little 'suvineres' with them. One picture was of them at a restaurant on their first date and next to it was the receipt. Things like that went throughout the book. Miley tried hard not to have tears build up in her eyes, but she couldn't help it. This was the best gift she's ever gotten. When she got to the last page, there was a blank page that only had a title of 'One Month.' Which she figured it meant that they would fill the page after this night was over. Miley turned to her with tear-filled eyes, "Oh Lilly…This is the best gift I've ever gotten…Thank you," she kissed Lilly deeply.

Lilly placed her hand on Miley's cheek, holding her closer. The kiss broke and Lilly smiled as she wiped away the tears running down Miley's cheek, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she wrapped her arms around Lilly and hugged her. When Lilly hugged back, a bigger smile appeared on her face. "I actually have a present for you also…"

"Really?" Lilly smiled again.

"Yea…It's nothing compared to your gift though…"

"Miley, if you gave me a sock I'd freakin' love it," she said still smiling.

Miley laughed a little, "That would've been cheaper," she grabbed the gift bag she wrapped the gift in and put it in Lilly's lap. "I hope it's not _too_ corny."

Lilly slightly giggled and started unwrapping her gift. She pulled out a CD; the cover was Miley blowing a kiss. The title read 'I'll Love You Forever, Lilly.' Lilly had a happy, yet shocked, look on her face. She looked at Miley, "Wh…I…"

Miley laughed a little, "I made you a custom CD." She turned it over to the back cover so Lilly could see the song titles.

A big smile grew on Lilly's face, "Oh my gosh…these are my top favorite Hannah songs!" There were ten songs on the CD: 'One In a Million', 'Who Said', 'I Got Nerve', 'The Other Side of Me', 'Life's What You Make It', 'You and Me Together', 'True Friend', 'Bigger Than Us', and two other songs she didn't recognize. "Miley?"

"Yea?" she smiled 'cos she knew why Lilly sounded confused.

"These last two songs…I don't recognize them."

Miley hugged Lilly tighter, "Well…that's because they're brand new…I wrote them for you…"

Lilly quickly took her eyes off the CD and looked into Miley's eyes, "You what?" she said shocked. She looked back at the CD and read the titles out loud; "Right Here", and "As I Am…"

Miley smiled, "Wanna listen to them?"

Lilly noticed that Miley brought her battery powered stereo; she smiled, "Of course I do!" she said with excitement.

Miley took the CD and gently placed it in the CD player. She skipped to the last two songs, 'Right Here' started to play. A little bit into the song Lilly's eyes started to tear up. She put her head on Miley's shoulder and cuddled up closer to her. Miley ran one hand through Lilly's hair while she had her other hand rested on Lilly's leg.

Lilly felt tears roll down her cheeks, she was so happy. She lifted her head, looked into Miley's eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. By the end of the second (last) song, they had most of their clothes off. Miley was on top, running her hands all over Lilly's body as Lilly tightly held onto Miley's waist. When the song ended, Lilly broke the kiss looking into Miley's gorgeous eyes. "…I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" Miley smiled. All of a sudden, another song started to play on the CD. Lilly looked up at her with a rather cute, confused look on her face.

"What's this?"

"A bonus song," she grinned and continued to kiss Lilly like crazy.

More tears formed in Lilly's eyes as she kissed her. On the CD, Miley was singing 'My Best Friend', originally sung by Tim McGraw. During that song was when they started making love…

'_You__'re more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I dont know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
Youre my best friend  
Youre my best friend, oh yeah'_

About two hours later, Lilly and Miley were lying on their backs looking up at the stars. Miley had her arms wrapped around Lilly; Lilly rested her head on Miley's chest and had her arm drapped across her stomach. A blanket was drapped over them, covering their bare bodies. The light breeze felt good on their sweaty bodies. The only noise they heard were the waves crashing against the shore beneath the cliff they were on. Lilly tried hard to keep her eyes open, she didn't want to fall asleep just then. She could hear Miley's heart beat and a smile was stuck on her face.

"…I love you, Lilly…" Miley suddenly said softly.

"I love you too," she replied softly as well, "So, so much…"

Miley smiled as she closed her eyes. Eventually, the two girls fell asleep under the stary night sky; never leaving their positions.

**Doesnt that just make you wanna cry? lol. Hope you enjoyed it!! (AN) 'My Best Friend' is by Tim McGraw, and of course the other songs meantioned belong to Miley Cyrus and/or Disney records.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry this wasnt updated sooner, I had school stuff to do...bleh. lol. But here is the next chapter, enjoy!!**

Chapter 7-

The warm, morning sun shined down on the two sleeping girls. Miley started to wake up and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the sky. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and smiled as she saw Lilly sound asleep with her head on her chest. She gently set her free hand on Lilly's; which was still drapped across Miley's stomach. Miley sighed happily and held her tighter. She layed there with a big smile on her face for about another ten minutes 'till Lilly woke up. Lilly stretched and smiled when she felt Miley's warm skin against hers. Miley smiled, "Morning beautiful…"

Lilly grinned, "Morning," she hugged Miley.

"Sleep well?"

"Yea," Lilly said, still smiling. Lilly took Miley's hand, pulled it up to her lips, and started kissing it. Then she started sucking on her fingers, causing Miley to laugh a little.

"You do realize where that's been, right?"

"Mhmm…" Lilly replied not really caring.

Miley smiled as she started to really enjoy this. After a few minutes, Lilly stopped and went up and started kissing Miley deeply. Miley tightened her grip around her as Lilly found her way completely on top of her. Miley moaned and broke the kiss, "You're torturing me," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "I'm not trying to torture you." Then her hand found its way down Miley's theigh…

About a half hour later, the two girls got dressed and Miley pulled out her cell phone. "Hopefully Jackson's still able to pick us up."

"Couldn't your Dad come if Jackson can't?"

A sad look took over Miley's face, "…I'm not talking to him…"

"Why?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Because he has a problem with me sleeping with you," she started dialing Jackson's number.

"Again…why?"

"Don't know…Hello? Hey, its me. Could you come and pick us up? Thank you SO much. Yea, bye," she hung up and looked back at her girlfriend. "He just started yelling at me about it yesterday. He tried telling me to come home at ten thirty last night."

"What?! That is so lame, how'd you get out of it?"

"I guess Jackson talked to him. I don't know what he said, but whatever it was, it worked."

Lilly looked a little bummed out, "I tought your Dad was okay with us…"

"He is…he just doesn't want us sleeping together."

"Well too bad for him," Lilly cracked a smile.

Miley smiled and laughed a little, "Exactly. I mean, seriously. What's he gonna do about it? He can't watch over me twenty-four seven."

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

"I hope so…" They waited for about fifteen minutes 'till Jackson arrived.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Miley smiled and was about to comment on that when Jackson interrupted, "Nevermind, I don't need to know that."

The two girls laughed a little as they helped Jackson load things up in the car. They all hopped in and started heading home.

Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder, "Do you wanna hang out at my house today?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll just drop my stuff off after we drop you off and head over."

"Sounds good," she kissed her; Miley kissed back…a lot.

Jackson looked in the rearview mirror, "Hey, I don't want to witness this."

They pulled apart; Miley blushed, "Sorry."

Lilly frowned, "Aww, come on Jackson. You should have your eyes on the road, not us."

"I multitask," he smiled.

Miley smiled and rolled her eyes, "Cut it out you two," she put her arm around Lilly.

"Sorry sweetie," Lilly kissed Miley on the cheek.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Lilly's house. Miley kissed her, "I'll see ya in a few."

"Can't wait," Lilly kissed her back. Miley got out of the backseat so she could switch to the front. Lilly got in her house and Jackson drove off towards their home. Miley was smiling the entire car ride; Jackson laughed to himself.

"Man, Miles. You are so whipped."

"I'm not whipped," she blushed.

"You're both whipped. Nothin' worng with it, I'm just sayin'."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Not my fault she can't resist me," her smile grew slightly.

"Oh please," Jackson laughed.

They pulled into their driveway and Jackson got out; Miley sat there. "I can't go in there…he's just gonna yell at me…"

"Look, I'm sure he got over it. Plus, you can't hide from him forever."

She sighed and got out of the car, picking up her things. Jackson already had the blankets; Miley laughed and Jackson looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" she said innocently.

"Okay then…" they walked into the house only to see Robbie Ray sitting on the couch watching TV. Miley took her other things from Jackson.

"I'll be upstairs…" she headed up to her room. Jackson went over to his Dad.

"Hey Dad…" he sat down.

Robbie Ray glanced at him, "Hi son…where's Miley?"

"Upstairs…she's still pretty upset about what you said yesterday."

"I guess I should go talk to her…"

"Yea…calmly though."

"I'll try. But I still think she's too young to be in a physical relationship." He got up and headed upstairs to his daughter's room; he gently knocked, "Miles…can I come in?"

There was silence, then the door slowly opened, "Are you here to yell at me?..."

"Not exactly…" he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Look, I'm sorry how I acted yesterday. I just really think you're going way too fast in this relationship."

"No you don't. You just don't want your precious little girl having sex with someone."

"No father wants that."

"If Jackson was in this situation you'd be giving him a high-five!"

"I…I would not…"

"Yes you would!" Miley turned away from him and put more things in her backpack after she emptied out the things from the day before.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he was starting to get irritated from her attitude.

"I'm going over to Lilly's house. And probably staying the night," she turned to face him, "and you can't stop me."

Robbie Ray was actually shocked that she was talking to him like that. But at the same time he was furious, "Wanna bet?!"

She rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her bag and walked right by him. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady! Why are you acting like this?!"

"Because you're being a hipocritical jerk!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm your father and you should listen to me!"

"Well I'm not going to!"

Before Robbie Ray realized what he was doing, he smacked Miley across the face. Miley had her hand on where he slapped her and tears were building up in her eyes. Robbie Ray realized what he just did and tears formed in his eyes as well. "Miley…I…"

She ran out of her room, tears rolling down her face. She quickly got downstairs and stopped at the door; leaning against it, crying. Jackson went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miley, what happened??" he panicked. She turned to face him, not saying anything. He saw the red mark on her face and anger took over him. "He hit you?!"

Mile burried her face into Jackson's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. All of a sudden, Robbie Ray came down and stood at the bottom of the stairway.

"Miles…" he said sadly.

She quickly lifted her head from Jackson, opened the door, and walked out of the house. Robbie Ray hurried his way over to the door.

"Miles, wait! I'm sorry…" he was too late; she was already out of sight.

**Sorry this was a little shorter of a chapter, I'll have the next one up soon (sooner than this one was posted, lol) Hope you enjoyed it!! (p.s. Robbie Ray didnt mean to hit her, so dont hate him too much, lol).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I'd like to say thanks, again, for the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story; here's the next chapter:-)**

Chapter 8-

After running for about ten minutes, Miley finally got to Lilly's house. She already felt better just knowing Lilly was in there waiting for her. She got to the door and leaned against it to catch her breath; her heart was racing. Finally, she knocked on the door; Lilly opened it.

"Hey Miley…" she froze. She saw the red mark on Miley's face and tears were still in her eyes. "What happened??" she practically dove at her, giving her a hug.

Miley tried hard not to burst out crying, "My…my Dad…" that's when she fell apart. She burried her face close to Lilly's neck and held her tighter.

Lilly's eyes started to tear up as well, she carefully sat down with Miley and held her closer, "It's okay…I'm here…" She rested her head on top of Miley's. They sat there, on Lilly's deck, for about twenty minutes. Miley eventually calmed down and was happy that she was in her girlfriend's arms.

"I'm sorry…" Miley whispered.

"Don't be…" Lilly kissed the top of Miley's head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"…He came into my room. I thought he was going to apologize for how he acted yesterday. Then he started yelling at me, and…he hit me…Helooked like he didn't mean to, but he still did it…" Miley took Lilly's hand in hers and held it tight.

"I'm so sorry, Miles…I'm sure he didn't mean to…" she kissed the top of her head again.

Miley lifted her head and softly kissed Lilly on the lips, "You always find some way to make me feel better," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "I hate seeing you so sad. It makes me sad." Lilly carefully put her hand on Miley's red cheek, "Does that hurt?"

Miley was too lost in Lilly's eyes and melted under her touch to feel any pain, "No…not when it's you…"

They shared a long, passionate kiss. It felt like time stopped and they were the only two people on Earth. When they pulled apart, Lilly stroked Miley's cheek with her thumb.

"I still can't believe you're mine…" she smiled.

"Well believe it," Miley smiled back, "'Cos I'm gonna be yours for a very long time."

Lilly was about to lean in for another kiss when her Mom opned the door, "There you are," she smiled; then looked a little worried, "Is everything alright?

Miley looked at Lilly and turned back to Mrs. Truscott smiling, "Yea, everything's perfect."

Mrs. Truscott smiled, "Alright. Well, lunch is just about ready."

"Okay Mom," Lilly replied. Mrs. Truscott went back inside and Lilly turned her attention back to Miley, "Ready to go in?"

"Yea," Miley grabbed her bag. Lilly stood up and extended her hand to help Miley up; she took it and got up. "Thanks, Lilly," she kissed Lilly softly.

Lilly smiled and kissed her back, "I'll always be here for you."

"I know," she hugged Lilly, "that always makes everything better."

They shared a kiss before heading inside. Mrs. Truscott finished setting the table and the two girls sat down next to each other.

"What's for lunch, Mom?" Lilly wondered.

"I couldn't think of anything fancy, so I made grilled cheese sandwhiches and tomatoe soup."

"Sounds good." When her Mom wasn't looking, Lilly snuck Miley a kiss; causing both girls to smile.

Mrs. Truscott sat down as she put the food on the table and gave the girls a strange look, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lilly and Miley said at the same time.

She smiled at the girls and then they started to eat. Afterwards, Lilly and Miley headed towards the stairs to go to Lilly's room. Mrs. Truscott glanced over at them, "Lilly, keep your door unlocked, okay?"

Lilly froze in her steps; Miley laughed to herself when she saw how embarrassed she looked. Lilly turned to her Mom, "Why?"

"Just because," she smiled. "Oh, but I'm probably going to go grocery shopping in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly turned back to Miley and smiled; she smiled back. They quickly ran up to Lilly's room and Lilly shut the door behind her. "Okay…that was embarrassing."

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and kissed her, "It wasn't _that_ bad," she smiled. "At least she's not yelling at you for it."

"I know…" she leaned in and kissed Miley. But this time, they didn't break the kiss. Lilly had Miley sit on her bed and she sat on her lap; face to face, still kissing. Miley reached her hand up Lilly's shirt and pulled her down on top of her. Lilly held onto Miley's waist tightly and moaned into Miley's mouth. There was a knock at the door, which startled the girls, and Lilly rolled off Miley and hit the floor with a thud. "Ow…"

Miley looked down at her, "You okay??"

"Yea, I think," she got up and opened her door; her Mom stood there.

"I'm heading out now. If you two go anywhere, make sure you lock the doors."

"Okay, Mom. See ya, bye," she shut the door.

Mrs. Truscott smiled and laughed a little, "Kids these days," and then she left.

Lilly layed down next to Miley, "Anyways…where were we?" she smiled.

"Right here…" Miley grabbed Lilly and pulled her on top of her again.

"Oh yea," Lilly giggled slightly and started kissing Miley again.

A little less than an hour later, Miley collapsed on top of Lilly. Both girls were out of breath, with sweat dripping down their faces. Miley kissed her and looked into her sparkling blue eyes; Lilly smiled.

"That…was…awesome," she said catching her breath.

Miley rested her head on Lilly's chest, "Totally."

Lilly put her hands on Miley's back and played with her hair a little bit.

Miley listend to Lilly's heart beat and loved the feeling of Lilly's hands in her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, she was completely lost in the moment; and didn't want it to end. That's when both girls fell into an easy sleep.

Mrs. Truscott got home and carried in the groceries. Once she got inside and put them away, she walked upstairs. It was quiet and she wondered if the girls were still home. She carefully opened the door and smiled when she saw them. They were sound asleep, holding each other. Both girls had small smiles on their faces as they slept. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs right when her husband came through the door.

"Hey honey," he smiled.

"Shh…the girls are asleep," she smiled back

He looked at his watch, "It's not even three-thirty yet."

"I'm aware of the time," she laughed a little and sat down on the couch; he sat next to her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well…let's just say there's a reason why they're sleeping…"

It took him a few seconds to realize what she meant by that, "Oh…I see." He sat there for a minute then looked back at her, "How long has _that_ been going on?'

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that this isn't the first time."

"Hmm…well, that was awkward to hear. But, okay, good to know I guess."

"You're not upset?" she was shocked.

"Why should I be? She's happy AND there's no way she'll get pregnant with Miley."

She smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, "That is ture."

Half an hour later, Lilly slowly woke up and looked at her clock; it was three minutes past four. She looked down and smiled at Miley, "Miley…wake up sleepy head."

Miley slowly opened her eyes and closed them again, "Five more minutes…"

Lilly yawned, "No, no. Up," she rolled Miley off her a little bit.

Miley opened her eyes more and smiled when she saw Lilly, "Why can't we just stay here all day?"

"I'd love to, but my parents might be home. Wouldn't want them to see us like this. It'd be a tad awkward," she smiled back.

"Just a smidge," Miley sat up a little more and stretched. She caught Lilly staring at her with a smile on her face. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so," Lilly leaned in closer to her and kissed her.

They both got up and gathered their clothes; which were scattered everywhere. Miley laughed, "How did my shirt get all the way over here?" she said from across the room.

Lilly smiled, "I'm good at throwing things."

Miley laughed again and they both got dressed. "…Do you think your Mom and Dad would let me stay for the whole weekend? Even Sunday night?"

"Probably," she felt bad that Miley didn't want to go back home. "How's your cheek feeling?" she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Better…How does it look?"

Lilly looked at it carefully, "There's a light bruise, but it's not really noticable," she kissed Miley's cheek. They both went downstairs and sat next to Lilly's parents on the couch. "Hey, Mom? Can Miley stay here the rest of the weekend?"

"Yea, of course she can."

Miley and Lilly both smiled; "Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, really. As long as it's alright with your father, Miley," she said as she looked over at Miley.

"…Oh…" she looked down.

Mr. Truscott gave her a look of concern, "Something wrong?"

"Uh…well, we're just not on the same page on a…uh…situation."

"Want me to go to your house with you and talk to him about it?"

"You'd do that?" Miley smiled a little.

"Absolutely. C'mon, lets go," he turned to his daughter, "You comin' with, Lilly?"

"Of course," Lilly and Miley headed outside and Mr. Truscott soon followed after grabbing his car keys.

They arrived at Miley's in no time at all. The three of them got out of the car and Miley opened the door for them. She looked around for her Dad a little nervously.

"Dad?!" she hollered trying to find him.

Robbie Ray came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, "…Hey, bud…"

Miley turned around at looked at her Dad; she didn't know what to say. He looked so sad and helpless. They stood there in silence for a little bit before Mr. Truscott spoke up.

"We…uh…we were wondering if it was alright if Miley stayed with us this weekend…We'd love to have her over."

"Yea…of course she can…" he glanced at Miley and back over at Mr. Truscott and Lilly. "Could I just talk to my daughter alone for a sec?.." he said sadly.

"Why??" Lilly asked protectively.

Mr. Truscott put his hand on her shoulder, "Of course you can. We'll be right outside," he dragged his daughter with him.

Miley kept her eyes on the door when Mr. Truscott shut it; she kept her eyes off her Dad. Robbie Ray slowly went over to the couch and patted the spot next to him. Miley slowly went over and sat by him; he sighed and looked at her.

"…Miles…I…I don't know what came over me earlier," his voice cracked. "You don't have to forgive me, but I am sorry…I'd never hurt you on purpose…" he looked down.

"…Why can't you just be happy for me?..." she finally spoke.

"I am…I'm happy that you're happy with Lilly. It's just…it's just too hard for me to realize you're growing up and making your own choices with…things…"

"I just want you to understand that I'm not making a mistake or rushing into this…I really love her, Dad, and it's just how things are…"

"I know…I just didn't handle the news well at all. I can't take back what I've said and done, but…I can make it so I don't do it again…"

"So…you're actually okay with me staying at Lilly's?"

"Yea, I am."

Miley hesitated for a little bit before reaching over and hugging him, "Thanks, Daddy…"

He smiled and hugged her back, "No problem, bud. I just really hope you know what you're doing…"

"Don't worry, Daddy. Everything's great…well…almost everything," she got up and headed up to her room to pack; Robbie Ray followed.

"What do you mean?"

She started putting things in her bag and headed back out of her room with her Dad. "It's just…Lilly's afraid of telling other people about us…and I really don't care what they all think. Like, Amber and Ashley know, but I'm lying about it 'cos Lilly wants to lie about it."

"I'm sure she's got a good reason."

"I'm just sick of hiding it. I WANT people to know. I WANT them to know that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, 'cos I've got the best girlfriend ever…"

Robbie Ray smiled, "Just give it time. I'm sure she'll be ready to tell people soon."

"I hope so…" Miley walked to the door, then turned around to give her Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy…"

He smiled again and hugged her back, "Love you too, bud."

Miley walked out the door and saw Lilly sitting on the bench, smiling. Miley smiled back, "What are you so happy about?"

Lilly got up and kissed her deeply for a few seconds and slowly pulled away, "I'm happy 'cos I have you," she continued smiling.

Miley blushed slightly, "You, uh…didn't happen to hear what I said, did you?"

"I did…" she kissed her again, then looked into her eyes. "I'M the lucky one…"

Miley smiled and she took Lilly's hand and they both went back to the car, then, back to Lilly's house. There, she spent the rest of the weekend in her girlfriend's loving arms.

**Hope you liked it :-) I should have the next chapter up ASAP. Let me know what you thought :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ta-da! I updated sooner than I thought I would, yay, lol. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 9-

Monday morning came sooner than the girls wanted it to; the weekend flew by pretty fast. Lilly's alarm clock went off, startling them awake. Lilly reached over and shut it off and fell back onto her pillow.

"I so don't want to go to school."

"Me neither," Miley rolled practically right on top of Lilly. "I'd rather stay here with you on your bed," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Oh believe me. So would I," she pulled Miley's head closer to her's and kissed her. "You can use my shower first if you want," Lilly sat up.

Miley thought for a minute, then smiled at her. "Or…we could save time and take one together?"

Lilly's eyes widened and she tried to hide her smile, "R…really?"

"Mhmm," Miley said smiling. She got up and headed towards Lilly's bathroom; she looked behind her and saw that Lilly was still sitting on the bed, nervous looking. "You comin'?"

"I, uh…yea," she still didn't move.

Miley smiled, "You're not nervous, are you?"

Lilly smiled shyly, "A little…"

Miley went over to her and pulled her up, "Why? You've seen me without clothes on before."

"Yea," Lilly dreamily smiled, then looked nervous again. "But I've never seen you in the shower before…you know…all wet and…and sudsy…" Lilly smiled more and started to daydream; Miley laughed.

"Hello? You still there?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?? Oh, yea," Lilly blushed.

"How about you stop daydreaming and come with me to actually live it," she suductively whispered in Lilly's ear.

Lilly gulped, "Oh boy…" she squeaked.

Miley took her hand and they both went into the bathroom…

At school, Oliver walked over to Lilly and Miley at their lockers, "Hello Ladies. How goes life?"

Lilly hadn't stopped smiling sincer her amazing shower with Miley, "Great!" she said happily.

Oliver laughed and looked at Miley, "What did you do to her?"

Miley smiled as she bit her bottom lip, "Lots of stuff," she shut her locker.

"Whoa! Didn't need to hear that."

Lilly laughed, "Like I've said before, you know you like it."

Oliver blushed, "Do not…"

"Oh just admit it."

"Yea, we won't care," Miley added.

Oliver looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Okay, okay. I like it, I REALLY like it."

"I knew it!" Lilly laughed.

Oliver hid his face with his hands, "Shut up," he laughed.

Miley smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Boys."

The bell rang and the three friends headed towards their class. The day went by rather smoothly and before they knew it, it was lunch time. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat at their usual spot and ate. Lilly kept thinking about her shower with Miley all day, and it was starting to really turn her on. She looked at her watch; they had twenty minutes left of lunch. Lilly slowly put her hand on Miley's inner thigh, causing her to jump a little.

Oliver gave them a strange look, "What was that about?"

"Uh, nothing," Miley looked at Lilly and smiled. "Or was it?" she whispered.

"It was about something…Come with me," she pulled Miley up with her and they headed out of the lunch room; Oliver smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Animals," he contiuned eating.

Amber watched as Lilly and Miley left the cafeteria in a hurry. She tapped Ashley on the shoulder; her friend looked at her.

"What?"

"Follow me…I think we're finally going to prove our theory right. But, we have to stay hidden."

Ashley smiled, "Excellent." The two evil friends left the cafeteria; going the same way Miley and Lilly went. They stayed a safe distance from them, so they wouldn't notice them. Lilly pulled Miley into a nearby room; most likely the second Janitor's closet. Amber smiled evily.

"This is too perfect," she pulled out her cell phone and set it so it was on camera mode.

"What if we're wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Psh, I doubt it! Come on…" they slowly walked to the door. It was cracked open and the lights were on. She peeked her head through and Ashley did the same. Their jaws dropped when they saw Miley and Lilly kissing each other and taking off each other's shirts. Amber had a perfect camera shot, so she whipped her phone up and took the picture. They both pulled their heads away from the door and Amber saved the picture. "Yes! We finally proved it!" she said in a lower voice.

"So, now what?" Ashley asked.

Amber smiled evily, "We send it to everybody…" she started sending the pics to everybody on her list that was in their school.

Oliver was eating the last of his food when his phone started vibrating. He took it out, opened it, and saw the picture. He nearly choked on his food; he looked around and saw everyone else looking at their phones laughing. "…Oh no…" he started to panic.

Less than ten minutes later, Miley and Lilly walked back to the cafeteria only to see everyone pointing and laughing in their general direction.

"…What are they laughing at? Are my clothes on right?" Lilly whispered to Miley.

She looked at her, "Yea…they're fine. What's going on?" they both started to feel panicked.

Oliver rushed over to them and Amber and Ashley were behind him. "Guys! I…I think Amber and Ashley saw you two…"

"What?!" Lilly freaked.

Amber laughed, "You two aren't that great at sneaking around and hiding," she sent the picture to their phones.

They both gasped when they saw the picture; everyone else started laughing more. Miley looked around in disbelief, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't look at Lilly; she didn't want to see the look of humiliation on her face. Miley ran towards the door, then she heard Lilly…

"Miley, wait!" Lilly shouted after her.

Miley froze at the door; the room suddenly became silent. She turned around to look Lilly. Lilly gave her a small, reassuring smile and turned to Amber.

"Amber?...What did you hope to accomplish out of this?"

Amber gave her a look like she was stupid, "Uh, to completely humiliate you, duh!"

The whole room was paying very close attention; Miley wondered where Lilly was going with this.

"Well," Lilly continued, "what if I said that I don't care about you sending this picture to everyone?" She held up her cell phone which still had the picture on the screen.

Amber glared at her, "You're lying!"

Lilly sighed, "No, I'm not…I used to be scared about this, I will admit that…But, lately, I don't know why I've been hiding it. I love her more than anything in the world and I really don't care if everybody makes fun of me for it. There's nothing anyone can say or do to make me think any different…" she turned to face Miley again, "and I wish I hadn't kept this a secret for so long…I'm sorry, Miley."

Miley stood there smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh, Lilly…" Miley practically ran over and hugged her.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh please, your little speech isn't going to stop people from making fun of you. And I know that's going to bother you."

Lilly was about to say something, but she was cut off by Sephanie Serions, the most popular senior in their school. "Leave them alone, Amber," she said seriously.

Amber turned to her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. There's no reason to make fun of them. So they like each other, big deal."

Amber didn't know what to say, "But…they're losers!"

"Hey, they're not the ones following couples around trying to humilate them," she smiled evily at her.

Amber glared at her and then ran out of the cafeteria with Ashley at her tail. Everyone clapped for Stephanie; Miley and Lilly were standing there in shock. Someone actually stood up for them; and not just any someone. It was Stephanie, the most popular girl in their school. She walked over to Lilly and Miley.

"Sorry you guys had to go through that."

"Well, uh…" Lilly said, still in shock. "Thanks for what you just did," she smiled.

"No problem at all. I have a family member who's gay and it really pisses me off when people make fun of others who are like that."

Miley smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot to us…"

Stephanie smiled as the bell to go get to class rang. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and I'll make sure people don't bother you, bye."

"Bye," Lilly and Miley said at the same time.

Eeveryone left the cafeteria except Miley and Lilly. Lilly smiled, "That was awesome! Stephanie totally made Amber feel like an idiot. Did you see the look on her face, it was so…" that's when Miley's lips crashed into Lilly's. Lilly caved in instantly and kissed back. Once the kiss broke, Lilly smiled, "Wow. What was that for?"

Miley smiled lovingly, "For what you just said in front of everybody."

Lilly smiled and looked down, "Yea, well…you know…"

"Lilly…" Miley put her hand on Lilly's chin and lifted her head back up slightly so she could look into her eyes. "That was one of the sweetest things you've ever done…I thought you didn't want people to know."

"I changed my mind after what you said to your Dad…" she smiled.

Miley smiled back; tears were still formed in her eyes, "Well, you just proved me right…I am the lucky one…" she leaned in and kissed Lilly. After a while, she broke the kiss and looked at her, "Let's get out of here…"

Lilly smiled again, "We still have about three classes left, Miles."

"We have subtitutes in two of them, which means we're not gonna do anything. And the other one we're just reading a boring book again; which we can read later."

"Well…" Lilly thought for a moment and smiled. "Let's get out of here," she took Miley's hand and they snuck out of the school. They wanted nothing more than to just be alone in each other's arms.

**Sorry if it was a little shorter, lol, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks again for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry this was soooo late on the update part. So many things got in the way- first I had writers block (no fun), then my computer was acting up, which drove me nuts! lol. And of course there was school stuff that got in the way too..bleh. lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!**

Chapter 10-

Lilly and Miley got to the beach to find that it was pretty much empty. The only other people on the beach were an older couple; whom were probably on vacation.

"Aww, how cute," Lilly smiled.

Miley smiled too, it was rather cute. "That is quite adorable," she started to look for a more private spot. They came across a spot where plants and trees surrounded them. "Perfect," she smiled and sat down in the sand. Lilly sat next to her and put her head on her shoulder; Miley put her arms around her, "This is much better than school."

Lilly smiled and closed her eyes, "Very much so…"

Miley started laying back, bringing Lilly with her. "You know…since we're alone and everything…" she smiled at Lilly with a hopeful look on her face.

Lilly laughed, "You don't need to ask me twice," she kissed Miley and put one hand on her leg…

Several Minutes Later-

Lilly drummed her fingers on Miley's stomach happily, "Well _that_ was definitely better than school," she grinned.

"Isn't it always?" Miley grinned back.

"Hmm…" Lilly pretended to think about it.

Miley playfully smacked Lilly's arm, "Hey, you shouldn't have to think about it," she gave her a cute pouty face.

Lilly couldn't help but smile and kissed her, "I was just kidding around; of course it's always better."

"That's better," she glanced at her watch. "Well, we still have time to kill…are you hungry?"

Lilly smirked, "What exactly do you mean by hungry?"

"For food, silly," she laughed a little.

"That sounds good too, I suppose," she smiled.

"…Your parents are still at work right?"

"They should be, yea. Why?"

"Well, we can't go to my house, cos my Dad's home."

"Oh yea," they reached for their clothes and got dressed. Then, Lilly dug in her backpack for her house keys. She looked up at Miley just as she pulled her shirt on. "Bummer."

Miley looked at her and smiled, "What?"

"You put your shirt back on," she pouted cutely.

Miley couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I'm not walking to your house shirtless. People will stare."

"You're right. I wouldn't want that. Nobody can stare at my woman but me," she smiled poudly.

"And I wouldn't want anyone else to," she softly kissed Lilly. "Ready?"

"Yup," they double checked to make sure they had everything and headed over to Lilly's house. Once they got there, Lilly took her keys out to unlock the door and held it open for Miley.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"No problem," she shut the door behind her and they both headed towards the kitchen. "So, what are you hungry for, Miles?"

"Anything's fine with me."

Lilly ended up making macaroni and cheese; they sat on the couch and watched TV as they ate. Lilly finished hers before Miley and she layed down, putting her head on Miley's lap, "I like it here," she smiled.

"Gee, I couldn't tell," Miley said sarcasticaly with a smile. She finished her snack and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them.

Lilly lifted her head from Miley's lap, "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Hmm…" she smiled eventually, "Romance?"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled back.

Lilly looked through the movies and spotted 'Win A Date With Tad Hamelton', she turned to Miley, "Would romantic comedy work?"

"Anything's fine, hun," she layed down sideways on the couch.

Lilly popped the movie in and turned off the lights and closed the shades to make it darker. She went back to the couch and cuddled up with Miley. About twenty minutes into the movie, Lilly started to kiss Miley on the neck, which eventually caused her to moan lightly. Lilly started to kiss up Miley's neck and soon found her lips. The kiss deepend quickly and Miley rolled herself on top of Lilly. Lilly moaned into Miley's mouth as she placed her hands on Miley's lower back tightly. Miley broke the kiss and looked down at her beautiful girlfriend.

"We do this _way_ too often, don't we?"

"…Is that a problem?" Lilly looked slightly puzzled.

"Well, no. But, I don't want it to accidently turn into that kind of relationship, you know?"

"Yea, I know. But we did take that really long break, remember?"

"True," she lightly kissed her. "But, how about we wait 'till either later tonight or tomorrow?"

"I suppose we could do that," Lilly put her hands through Miley's hair, pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply again. Both girls had to use all their strength to not go any further, which was hard to do, but they managed. Eventually, they stopped and just held onto each other as they watched the rest of their movie. Lilly couldn't help but smile; she loved having Miley so close to her. She still couldn't believe Miley was actually hers. She was always afraid that this was all a dream and she'd wake up only to find she was in a coma or something, and Miley never liked her this way. Lilly shuddered from the thought and Miley looked at her.

"Are you cold?" she asked softly.

Lilly smiled at the sound of her soft voice, "No…I just had a bad thought."

"What about?" she sounded concerned.

"Well, I'm always afraid that this isn't real…and I'm just dreaming," she turned her head so she could look into Miley's eyes.

Miley smiled warmly, "It's not a dream, sweetie," she kissed Lilly softly on the lips.

Lilly smiled again, "I know, its just…it seems like you could only exist in a dream because you're so perfect…and there's no way I could actually be this lucky to have someone as beautiful and wonderful as you are…" she lightly blushed after she said that.

"…Oh, Lilly…" Miley crashed her lips into Lilly's as tears slid down her cheeks.

Lilly placed her hands on Miley's cheeks and wiped away her tears as she kissed her back. Tears started to form in her eyes as well; she loved Miley so much and didn't want this moment to end. "I…love…you…" she said between kisses.

"I love…you…too…" Miley did the same. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly tightly and they just held onto each other as they kissed. They didn't even notice that their movie ended and that Lilly's parents would be coming home any minute. Lilly fumbled her free hand around to find the remote withough breaking the kiss or looking away. Once she found it, she shut off the TV, dropped the remote, and placed her hand back on her girlfriend.

Mr. and Mrs. Truscott both arrived at the house. He had to pick her up from work due to her car having engine problems. Mr. Truscott pulled out his keys to unlock the door, only to find that the door was already unlocked.

"Hmm…I guess she's already here," he said to his wife.

"Weird. She usually goes to the beach or to Miley's after school."

"Oh well, it'll be nice to actually have her home for once," he smiled and laughed a little as he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway once he saw his daughter making out with her girlfriend on the couch. Luckily, that's all they were doing. He turned back to his wife, "Like I said…at least she's home for once."

She laughed a little, "Maybe we should leave and come back a little later. They haven't even aknowledged that we came home."

Mr. Truscott laughed lightly, "I know, it's kinda funny. But yea, we could come back later. Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Mrs. Truscott smiled, "Sounds good. We should leave her a note just in case she actually realizes that we arent home yet."

Mr. Truscott jotted down a quick note and he and his wife were off; leaving the two girls alone.

The two girls eventually broke the kiss, both breathless.

"Wow…" Lilly said, catching her breath. "That was like, the longest we've made out without doing anything else," she smiled.

"I know," Miley smiled back. "It wasn't so bad, right?"

"Nope," Lilly glanced at her watch. "We should get up…my parents should be home soon."

"Man, parents ruin everything," Miley said as she lifted herself off Lilly.

"No kidding," they both stood up and wondered over to the kitchen. Lilly spotted a note on the kitchen table; she picked it up and read it, "Oh boy…"

"What?" Miley asked.

"Apparently my parents were here already…they said they went to the beach."

"So…does that mean they saw us?"

"Most likely…kinda embarrassing, huh?" she smiled at Miley.

"Just a smidge," she smiled back.

"I didn't even notice," she set the note back on the table.

All of a sudden, Miley's phone started to ring; she took it out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, bud. Just checkin' to see where you are."

"I'm at Lilly's. Why?"

"I want you home for supper, okay?"

Miley sighed, "Fine…Can I come back later then?"

"Sorry, bud. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. I'd actually like to spend some time with you for once. And I'm sure Lilly's parents would like to have her home for once too."

"Aww, come on, Dad…that's not fair."

"Sure it is. Now, I expect you home soon and for you to stay home."

"Fine…" Miley was not pleased. They said their good-bye's and Miley hung up, sighing angrly.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"My Dad wants me to go home soon…and stay there…"

"That's so lame," Lilly gave her her sad look.

"Aww…I want to stay, believe me," she said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly and kissed her.

"Couldn't I go to your place?"

"He said he wants to spend time with just me…and that your parents probably want you home for once…"

"Ah man…" Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder as they continued to hug each other. "I don't want you to go…" she said softly.

A lump started to form in Miley's throat, "I"ll call you later, k?"

"Okay…" she lifted her head from Miley's shoulder and they gave each other a really long, passionate good-bye kiss. Lilly walked her to the door, "So, I guess I'll talk to you later," she said rather sadly.

"For sure," Miley gave her another quick kiss, "Bye…"

"Bye…" she shut the door as she watched Miley walk away towards her house. She sighed once she was completely out of sight; she went over to the couch and layed there. The pillow still smelt like Miley's hair. She smiled as she held it close to her face and closed her eyes.

Miley was walking up her driveway when her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was her Dad; she pulled her cell phone out and smiled when she saw Lilly's name on the caller I.D. She flipped it open, "Hey, cutie. Miss me already?"

"Yea, like crazy. Plus, I forgot to say I love you when you left," she said happily.

"Aww, I love you too," Miley opened the door to her house as she continued to talk to Lilly.

Robbie Ray glanced up from his cooking and rolled his eyes when he saw her on the phone, "Who you talkin' to, Miles?"

Miley froze, "Hold on a sec," she said to Lilly. She looked over at her Dad, "I'm talking to Lilly."

"Sweet niblets, you were just with her," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well sorry, but she called. I wasn't going to ignore it."

"Just hang up and help me with dinner."

"Fine," she said rudly. She placed her phone back up to her ear, "Sorry, Lilly…I have to get off the phone."

"Shoot…well, uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yea…for once I want to be at school."

Lilly laughed, "Wow. But, yea, I feel the same…well…bye…"

"Bye…love you."

"Love you too."

The two girls hung up and Miley went into the kitchen, "Can Lilly at least come over tomorrow?"

"If it's alright with her parents, sure."

"Thanks," she started helping him with dinner.

Later that night, Miley sat in her room, bored out of her mind. She already finished her homework, and her Dad and brother were watching the NASCAR races; which bored her, so she left. It was getting close to bed time so she changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and replayed the events that happened that day. She still couldn't believe Lilly admitted her true feelings to the whole school after the stunt Amber and Ashley tried to pull. She smiled at the though; then, she remembered what Lilly said to her just a few hours ago. Miley reached over and picked up her cell phone that was on her nightstand; she text Lilly, asking if she was still awake. A little while later she got a response. It read-

'Yea, I can't sleep…I miss you too much.'

Miley smiled and replied, 'Is it alright if I call you?'

'Absolutely.'

Miley quickly dialed Lilly's cell number and waited for her to answer. Then…

"Hey you," Lilly said happily.

"Hey," Miley replied happily as well. "I miss you…"

"I miss you too…" Lilly hugged her pillow and closed her eyes, "I'm hugging my pillow, wishing it was you."

Miley smiled and hugged hers as well, "I'm doing the same."

"I wish you were here right now…"

"I know, hun. If you listen to the CD I made you then maybe it'll seem like I'm there with you."

"I could try…but it won't be the same."

"I'll be thinking of you all night if that helps."

Lilly smiled, "It does..." she took a quick glance at her clock, "I suppose I should get to bed before my parents notice I'm still awake…"

"Yea, same here. My Dad would probably flip if he saw me talking on the phone with you this late."

"Like you said before; parents ruin everything."

"For sure," Miley laughed a little. "Goodnight, Lilly."

"Night…love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up with smiles on their faces. Miley shut off her nightstand lamp, held her pillow close to her, and closed her eyes.

Lilly plugged her phone to its charger, set it down, and got up from her bed. She went over to her desk and pulled out her portable CD player and headphones. She hardly ever used this because she had a very nice ipod; but in this case, she'd use it. She plopped back down on her bed and placed the CD Miley made her into the CD player. She skipped to the song 'Right Here' (which was her favorite song on it) and layed down after shutting off her lights. Lilly held onto her pillow tightly as her eyes closed. A smile appreared on her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep; thinking of her one and only- Miley.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Like I said before, I had writers block for a little while. But, I will have the next chapter updated much sooner than this one, I promise, lol. Hope you liked it! There's probably going to be one or two more chapters after this one.. probably just one, but we'll see. Cos I have so many ideas for the next one after this.. Yup there's going to be a third book! Yay! lol. Let me know what ya think, thanks for reading!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, Im glad you didnt think the last chapter was boring. Anywho, here's the next chapter.. which isnt the last one. The next one probably will be. In fact, I think it is, lol. But yea, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 11-

The next morning, Lilly woke up to her radio alarm clock. She smiled as the DJ announced the next song; 'One In a Million' by Hannah Montana. She got dressed as she listened to the song- her song. It was certainly a perfect way to start the morning.

"And that was 'One In a Million' by Hannah Montana for those of you just tuning in. That song was requested by Miley Stewart for her one and only- you know who you are.."

That's when Lilly stopped paying attention to the DJ. A smile swept across her face as she fell backwards onto her bed. She reached over for her phone and text Miley- 'Thank you so much for the song! I love you, see you in a few!' She put her cell phone in her pocket, grabbed her skatebored and helmet, and ran downstairs.

Meanwhile at Miley's-

Miley smiled as she read the text message she got from Lilly. She replied- 'Love you too. Breakfast is waiting for you.' Miley put her phone away as she sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast, Dad?"

"Ham and cheese omlets," he said as he was finishing up cooking.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Is Lilly eating with us?"

"I'm assuming so. She loves your cooking."

"Can't say that I don't blame her," he smiled proudly.

Miley rolled her eyes as Jackson came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey twerp. Is your girlfriend coming?" Jackson teased.

"Shut up, Jackson… and yea, she's coming."

The phone started ringing and Jackson answered, "Hello? Alrighty," he hung up. "Lilly landing in ten!" he shouted as she rushed over to open the door. He got there just in time; Lilly jumped in, landing perfectly.

"You're just in time for breakfast," Robbie Ray smiled.

"Awesome," Lilly replied. She rushed over to Miley and kissed her, "Moring beautiful," she smiled.

"Morning," Miley smiled back.

Robbie Ray finished setting the table and food; they all sat down and started eating.

"So," Jackson said, breaking the silence, "you two ready to go back to school after what happened yesterday?"

Both Miley and Lilly looked up at him. Miley swallowed the bite of her food, "Well, yea. Especially since Stephanie stood up for us," she smiled at Lilly.

"Oh yea, I heard about that," Jackson took another bite. "I also heard that you made Amber feel stupid also," he said to Lilly.

Lilly blushed a little, "Yea. She had it comin'," she smiled.

Robbie Ray looked at the kids with a confused look plastured on his face. "What in Sams hill are you kids talkin' about?"

"Well…" Miley started. "Amber and Ashley caught me and Lilly kissing during lunch and took a picture. Then sent it to everybody in the whole school…"

His eyes widened, "Oh boy…"

"It's not so bad. Lilly and Stephanie both showed Amber who's boss," she smiled at Lilly again.

"That's good," Robbie Ray looked at his watch. "Whoa, you kids better get a move on."

The three of them finished eating and put their dishes in the sink.

"Want a ride to school?" Jackson asked Miley and Lilly.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Yea. Come on you two. Don't want to be late now, do we?"

The two girls smiled as they followed Jackson to his car, got in, and went off to school. Lilly and Miley got to their lockers and found Oliver waiting for them.

"Hey doughnut," Lilly said with a smile.

"I'll ignore that," he smiled. "Anyways, you two are the talk of the school."

"Good things, right?" Miley wondered.

"Mostly, yea. And, people are still talking about Lilly standing up to Amber; and Stephanie yelling at Amber."

"Really?" Lilly grinned.

"Yup."

The three friends gathered their things for their first class and headed to class. The morning went by rather quickly and it was already lunch time. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver got their food and headed over to their table. As they sat down, Lilly smaked her hand on her forehead. "I forgot to put ketchup on my burger. I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetie," Miley smiled.

Lilly got up and went over to the counter and put ketchup on her burger. Amber was standing near her, glaring at her. Lilly picked up her tray and started walking; she walked by Amber as she stuck her foot out. Lilly tripped on Amber's foot, "Whoa!" She fell face first on the floor as her tray and food went flying everywhere. "Ow!!" Lilly quickly put her hand on her face; blood was everywhere. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her in shock.

"Lilly!" Miley panicked and rushed over to her.

Amber laughed evily as Ashley appeared next to her side, "That's what you get for making me look bad, Truscott."

Miley glared at her as she helped Lilly sit up a little bit, "You did this on purpose?!"

"I just moved my foot. Your clutsy little girlfriend just tripped on it."

"Lies!" Todd yelled across the room.

"Shut up, Todd!" Amber hissed.

"No, I saw the whole thing. I was just about to get up and get another napkin when I saw you glare at her and stick your foot out!"

"Psh!...No I didn't…"

Tears welled up in Lilly's eyes from the pain, "Miley…" she said weakly.

Miley helped her up as Todd handed Lilly a napkin for her nose. "Come on, Lil. I'll bring you to the nurse." She looked back at Amber with a deathly glare, "This isn't over…"

"Ohh, I'm so scared," she said sarcastically.

Miley held onto Lilly tightly; Lilly's free hand was around Miley's shoulder while her other hand held the napkin up to her nose. Miley looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw tears building up in them.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley stopped walking in the hallway, "I'm so going to get Amber back for this."

"No…don't…I don't want you to get in trouble…" a tear escaped from Lilly's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Miley ran her hand through Lilly's hair, "You don't have to hold in your tears around me," she said with love and concern.

"It just hurts a little…I don't need to cry…" she tried to sound tougher than she actually felt.

"Lilly, she probably broke your nose…"

"Well, let's go find out," they started walking to the nurses office again.

Nearly half an hour later, the nurse had Lilly fixed up. "Well, Lilly. You're a lucky one, cos your nose isn't broken. But, you'll probably be bruised a little."

"How could it not be broken? It hurts so bad…"

"You're lucky," the nurse started putting things away. "So, how did this happen?"

"Amber Addison tripped me in the lunch room."

"I see… Well, we'll have to have a chat with her later. But, anyways, you're good to go, Lilly."

"Thanks…" Lilly stood up and looked at Miley and smiled, "I never got to eat lunch though."

"Yea. Her lunch went flying everywhere."

"I could let you two eat in the office and tell the pricipal if you'd like."

"Thanks," Lilly smiled.

The nurse left the room to talk to the principal. She explained the situation to him; he quickly got up and walked into the nurses office.

"Amber Addison tripped you??" he asked Lilly.

"Yea. We have a lunch room filled with witnesses."

"Alright. I'll let you two eat here in the office and I'll give you a late pass to your next class. In the meantime, I'm going to have a little chat with miss Addison."

"Sweet," Lilly said to Miley with a smile.

"She better get suspended," Miley said with a little anger.

Lilly smiled, "Me too. Let's go get some food," she took Miley's hand and they headed to the lunch room to get their food.

About twenty minutes later, Miley and Lilly picked up their late pass and headed to class. When they walked into the classroom, everyone looked at them- but not in a bad way. Lilly ran up to the teacher to give him their late pass.

"Thank you miss Truscott."

They both took their seats and the teacher handed them a sheet of paper with instructions for their assignment.

"As I was telling the class earlier, this assignment is our final project before school lets out. You are to write a poem; doesn't matter what it's about. It can't be anything less than ten lines and no more than twenty lines. It's due next week, for school ends the week after. You have the rest of the class period to work on this, so…have at it."

Lilly turned around to face Miley, "I can't write poetry. This is gonna suck."

"It's not so bad, Lilly. It's kind of like music; you just write what you feel."

"Oh yea, cos I'm an 'excellent' song writer," Lilly said sarcastically.

Miley laughed a little, "I have faith in you."

Lilly smiled, "Really," she said with a dreamy voice.

"Of course," she took Lilly's hand, pulled it up to her lips, and softly kissed her hand.

Lilly smile grew; she figured she probably looked like a love struck idiot, but she didn't care. She was soon snapped out of her daze by the sound of the bell. Throughout the rest of the day, Lilly tried to think of a perfect thing to write for her poem; her mind was a blank. Once school let out, Lilly was at her locker gathering her things when Miley snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Got'cha!" she said happily.

Lilly jumped a little, "Whoa," she smiled, "you startled me."

Miley laughed a little, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. But anyways, are you coming over?"

"Of course. It's like my daily routine now."

Miley smiled and was about to say something when Oliver ran up to them with a happy look on his face.

"Hey guys! Guess what?? Amber got in school suspension for the rest of the year! Isn't that awesome?!"

"What would be awesome is if she fell down a man hole," Miley said bitterly.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley while she looked over at Oliver, "She should have regular suspension though. My nose STILL hurts."

Miley leaned in and gently kissed her nose, "Is that better, sweetie?" she asked in concern.

She smiled, "Much better."

"Well, I gotta get goin'," Oliver interrupted. "I have to spend all day cleaning and doing homework."

"Haha," Lilly and Miley said at the same time.

Oliver rolled his eyes while smiling, "Yea, yea. See you two later," he started walking off.

The two girls waved goodbye and they set off to Miley's house. Miley took out her keys and unlocked the door, "We're home!" There was no response; she looked around, "Dad? Jackson?" The two girls wondered into the kitchen where they spotted a note on the island counter. She picked it up, read it, and smiled. "Well, well. Looks like we have the house all to ourselves for a while."

Lill smiled, "Really?"

"Mhmm…Dad's at a meeting 'till seven, and Jackson gets off work at eight…" Miley glanced up from the note and her eyes met with Lilly's; both with suductive smiles on their faces. As if they read each other's minds, they dove at each other and landed on the kitchen floor behind the island counter…

About half an hour later, after getting dressed, they stood up from the floor.

"Wow…" Lilly said with a dreamy look on her face.

"That…was…amazing," Miley said out of breath.

"No kidding," Lilly pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"If my Dad ever found out what we just did in his kitchen, he'd flip."

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"Right," Miley took Lilly's hand and led her to the couch. "I suppose we should do our homework now instead of later."

"I'd prefer later," Lilly smiled.

"No, no, Truscott. Homework now, snuggle time later. Plus, we don't even have a lot of homework."

Lilly smiled a little, "Okay, fine. Homework first. Then what?"

"Oh, I donno. Maybe snuggle here on the couch, watch a movie, and…other stuff," she grinned.

"Then let's get crackin' on this homework!" Lilly said with excitement as she pulled her books out of her bag.

Miley laughed as she retrieved her books as well.

They spent about the next hour finishing their homework. It was actually less than an hour; which pleased them. Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly's cheek.

"So…do you want to watch a movie down here or in my room?"

"I'm thinkin' your room," she smiled.

"Alrighty," they put their books away and picked out a movie. Once they agreed on one, they headed upstairs and into Miley's room.

Lilly sat down on the bed as Miley set up their movie. She layed down on her stomach; her feet at the head of the bed, and her head at the foot of the bed. Miley shut off her lights and closed the blinds; then layed down next to Lilly in the same position. They wrapped their arms around each other and not even ten minutes into the movie, they started kissing. It quickly turned passionate and Lilly rolled herself on top of her girlfriend. That's when clothes started falling to the floor.

Now under Miley's covers, the two girls held each other close. They continued watching the movie and sneaking kisses to each other every once in a while. Miley was leaning against the headboard with Lilly leaning her head on Miley's chest.

Lilly smiled and closed her eyes as she continued feeling her head rise and fall to Miley's chest as she breathed. There was nothing on this planet that could make her happy as much as Miley made her happy. A tear of joy escaped from her eye and fell onto Miley's soft skin; Miley glanced down at her.

"What's wrong, Lil?" she sounded a tad concerned.

"Nothing," she continued to smile as she looked up at Miley. "Nothing at all."

Miley smiled, "Then why are you crying?"

Lilly was glad that it was darker in the room because she could feel her cheeks blush. "Well…this is probably really corny, but…I'm just so happy to be with you…"

Miley felt her smile grow, "Oh, Lilly…It's not corny at all," she leaned closer to her girlfriend and softly kissed her on the lips.

Lilly placed her left hand around Miley's neck to deepen their kiss and placed her right hand on Miley's side. Their hands started roaming around each other and that's when Lilly knew exactly what her poem was going to be about.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Hope it wasnt too corny, lol. Let me know what you think:-) I'll update ASAP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner; you know how school gets. Bleh, lol. Anyways, here's the last chapter for this book. Hope you enjoy it:-)**

Chapter 12-

The next morning, Lilly woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around puzzled. Then, she felt panicked, "Oh my gosh…"

Miley walked out of her bathroom with only her robe on, "Hey sleeping beauty."

"Miley, my Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" she panicked more.

Miley sat down next to her, "Calm down, Lil. I felt panicked too when I woke up. But, my Dad told me that he called your parents and told them that we were sound asleep when he got home, so, they said it was alright for you to stay."

Lilly sighed in reliefe, "Oh thank God. Wait…what am I gonna wear?? I didn't bring any extra clothes with and…" she was stopped by Miley's finger on her lips.

"Shush my love. You can wear my clothes."

Lilly smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You can wear anything you want."

Lilly grabbed the collar of Miley's robe, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. She broke the kiss and looked at Miley suductively, "How much time do we have?"

Miley smiled as she bit her bottom lip, "We have enough time." She layed down on top of Lilly and kissed her deeply. Then, her robe was tossed to the floor.

All during their first class, Oliver couldn't help but laugh to himself at how upbeat his two best friends were. Especially Lilly; she acted as though she's had way too much sugar. Once the bell rang, he walked over to them.

"You two are like, overly happy this morning," he smiled.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Lilly chimed in happily. "Everything's perfect."

Miley smiled as she noticed Oliver shaking his head, grinning at her. "What?"

"Oh, like you don't know," he laughed slightly.

She blushed and covered her face as she smiled again, "Shut it, Oliver."

Lilly was looking at Miley at this point and laughed as well. "Aww, you're blushing. How cute!" She stood up and walked behind her girlfriend, giving her a hug.

Miley removed her hands from her face; still smiling. She looked up at Lilly.

"There's my Miley," Lilly smiled at her; then looked at Oliver. "Don't embarrass her, Oliver," she joked.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, Miley," he grinned, still finding the situation funny.

"Thank you," she stood up. "Now, lets get to our next class before we're late."

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. People ocassionally asked Lilly if her nose was okay; and, of course, it was. It wasn't even bruised that badly.

Something Miley noticed throughout the rest of the day was Lilly constantly writing things down, scratching things out, and concentrating really hard on…whatever it was. She figured she was working on her poetry assignment, but, she wasn't sure. In their last class, Miley turned to her girlfriend, "Lilly?"

Lilly glanced up from her paper, "Yea?"

"What are you working so hard on?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh…my poetry assignment," she smiled back.

"Can I read it when you're done?"

"I donno…It's stupid. I just can't get it right. You wouldn't like it…"

"Lilly…I'll like anything you write. It's not like I'm going to laugh, call it stupid, and make fun of you."

"It's just really corny. I'm not good at this."

"Last time you told me something was corny, it turned out to be one of the sweetest things you've ever said. So…I doubt it's corny."

Lilly smiled, "You're so sweet…But, I still think it's extremely corny." She looked back down at her paper, wrote something, and scribbled it out. "Man! This is so frustrating."

"You're stressing yourself out, sweetie. How about you take a break and let your mind relax. That way, more ideas will flow in your mind easier."

"I guess you're right," Lilly put her notebook away and looked at the clock. "Thankfully school's almost over."

"I know. And summer vacation's only about a week away," Miley smiled.

"Yay!" Lilly said with excitement.

Miley continued to smile as the bell rang. The two girls took their time gathering their things so everyone would leave before them. Once everyone left, they gave each other a quick kiss.

"So, Mi-ley," Lilly said as she streched out her name. "How do you suggest I relax my mind?" she smirked.

Miley tried not to smile, but failed miserably, "A walk on the beach always helps me," she said as they headed out of the classroom.

Lilly frowned, "I was hoping for something WAY more fun than _that_!"

"What could possibly be more fun than that?" she joked.

"Um, you!" Lilly smiled.

Miley laughed, "Lilly!" she shouted a little, not in an angry way.

"What? It's true," she linked arms with her.

"Okay, okay. Do you have any other homework?"

"Nope. Just this poem…which is driving me insane."

"You'll get it eventually, sweetie," Miley leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as Ms. Kunkle walked by.

"None of that in school, ladies," she said strictly.

"Sorry…" they both said at the same time.

They both dropped off their unnessessarry things at their lockers and headed over to Lilly's house; due to the fact that her parents wouldn't be home for a while. Lilly took out her house keys, unlocked the door, took Miley's hand, and led her inside. "So…are ya gonna help me with my homework troubles?" she smiled suductively.

Miley gave her the same smile in return, "I think I could manage that." They leaned in towards each other and kissed deeply. Lilly broke the kiss long enough to say, "Room." Without breaking the kiss, they fumbled their way up to Lilly's room.

A little over half an hour later, they layed there on Lilly's bed holding each other. Miley looked at Lilly with a big smile on her face, "Well, I don't know about you, but my mind is much clearer."

Lilly giggled, "Oh mine definitely is. Thank you for relaxing me," she kissed Miley deeply on the lips.

Miley put her left hand behind Lilly's head to deepen the kiss as her right hand went back under the covers…causing Lilly to moan loudly into her mouth.

Just then, they heard the door open and close downstairs. "Lilly! I'm home!" her Mom called out.

"O…okay!" Lilly called back with a squeak.

Miley giggled, "That was cute," she leaned down towards Lilly's neck and started sucking on her neck near the collar bone.

"M-maybe we…we sh-should sto…stop," she moaned.

Miley smirked, "You know you don't want me to stop," she continued to kiss Lilly.

"I-is my d-door locked?"

"Yes. You always lock it. Now stop worrying and just relax," she smiled warmly at her.

Lilly didn't argue with that. She just pulled Miley closer and kissed her deeply as they expressed their love for each other.

About ten minutes later, the two girls went downstairs. Mrs.Truscott sat on the couch reading the daily paper; Lilly and Miley went over and sat by her. They tried to hide the smiles on their faces; which was a difficult task for them.

"Hey girls. How was school today?"

"Better than yesterday," Lilly replied.

Her Mom turned to her, "Does your nose still feel okay?"

"It's fine, Mom," she rested her head on Miey's shoulder.

Just then, the phone rang. Mrs.Truscott got up and answered it, "Hello?...Yea, she's here…Alright, no problem…Yup, bye." She hung up the phone and turned to the girls, "That was your Dad, Miley. He said he'd like you home soon for supper."

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed, "Rats…"

Lilly wrapped her arms around her, "Well, what if I don't let you go?"

She smiled as Lilly held her, "Then I get yelled at, grounded, and then you don't get any Miley time."

Lilly instantly pulled her arms off her girlfriend, "Then get home missy!" she smiled.

Miley laughed to herself as she stood up, "I'll ask if I can hang out after I get some homework done."

"Sounds good," Lilly walked Miley to the door. "Well…I'll hopefully see you later then."

"I will certainly try," she leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist to make the kiss last longer.

Once the kiss broke, they both smiled at each other. Miley hugged her, "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye…"

"Bye," she opened the door, "Love you."

Lilly grinned, "Love you too." She watched as Miley walked off down their driveway. Right at that moment, she realized the perfect words for her poem. "That's it!" Lilly shouted as she darted up to her room; leaving her Mom there with a confused look on her face.

The rest of the week seemed to go by pretty fast. During the weekend, Miley stayed at Lilly's house; which made Lilly completely happy. She didn't tell Miley that she finished her poem yet, she wanted to surprise her at school. Miley had to go home Sunday night- Lilly sure hated school nights. Now, Lilly was getting ready to meet up with Miley to walk to school together. She double checked how she looked in the mirror and smiled at the picture of her and Miley together that was taped in the corner of the mirror. There was no doubt that she was head over heals in love with the girl. Lilly grabbed her backpack off her bed and headed downstairs.

"Hey sweetie," her Mom greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Mom," she gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek, "What's for breakfast?"

"There's scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage on the counter. Oh, and I picked up more orange juice last night."

"Awesome," Lilly headed to the kitchen and qucikly ate her breakfast. "Well, I'm off."

"Alright, have fun at school."

"Mhmm," Lilly replied as she walked out the door.

Lilly got to Miley's in no time at all; she stopped at the door and knocked. Shortly after, Miley opened it and smiled.

"Since when do you knock?" she joked.

"I felt like being polite," she smiled proudly.

Miley laughed a little, "You're a dork sometimes. But, I love you for it," she closed the door and kissed Lilly.

They both smiled as they took each other's hands and headed to school.

Throughout the whole day, Lilly loooked her poem over; making sure it was just right. She made a few, small changes and rewrote it. During break, Lilly headed to the computer room to type it up. She text Miley so she knew she wasn't ditching her. In just a couple minutes, she had it completely finished. She printed it, put it in her English folder, and left to find Miley. Lilly found her by their lockers, leaning against them.

"Hey, did you get your work done?"

"Yup. And it's perfect," Lilly smiled.

Miley's face lit up, "Was it your poem??"

"May-be," she grinned.

"Do I get to read it?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"We have to read them out loud in class. You can hear it then," she kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh fine," she smiled again. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes I am," she was about to give her a quick kiss until they were interrupted by the bell. "Speaking of- we should head to class now."

"Yay, I get to hear your poem!" Miley said with excitement.

"It's probably really corny though…"

"Doubt it."

"I'm just warning you."

They walked into class and took their seats. Mr. Corellie stood up from his desk as the late bell rang. "Happy Monday everyone!"

The class groaned.

"Oh come one, cheer up! Well, I hope all of you finished your assignment. It's due today."

The whole class held up their papers for him to see.

"Great! Now, during this class period, I'm going to randomly select people to read their poems to the class," he got another groan from the class. "Hey, it's not that bad. We'll get through everyone within two days…I hope. So to start off with, I'll pick…" he looked around the room. "Anthony. Let's hear your poem."

Anthony got up and stood in front of the class as he read his poem. More students were selected and near the end the class period he picked one more.

"Lilly Truscott. Let's hear yours."

Lilly got butterflies in her stomach as she got up and headed to the front of the class. She didn't care what the whole class thought of it; she only cared about what Miley thought. '_Okay. Calm down, she'll love it no matter what_,' she thought to herself.

"Okay, um…my poem is called 'In Your Eyes'," she nervously cleared her throat.

'_Come on, Lil. You can do this_," Miley thought to herself.

Lilly continued once she saw Miley smiled warmly at her. She glanced back at her paper and read- "I gaze into your eyes, to find a love so pure and true; What you'll find in me there are no lies, when I say that I love you; I mean it with all my heart, and I hope that what the future holds, is that we'll never be apart; When I hold you close at night, I know one thing's for sure; That heaven is within my sight, everytime I gaze into your eyes…"

She looked up and smiled as the whole class clapped and shouted compliments to her. But, her focus was only on one person- Miley. The bell rang and everyone but Miley and Lilly left. Even Mr. Corellie left after he told eveyone the poems would be turned in tomorrow. Lilly was still standing at the front of the classroom as Miley got up and ran to her; she threw her arms around her and kissed her deeply. Tears were building up in her eyes as they kissed. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Lilly's.

"That…that was so beautiful, Lilly," she smiled as she tried to control her tears.

Lilly smiled brightly, "You really liked it?"

"I freakin' loved it!" they both laughed a little.

"So, it wasn't corny?" she still sounded unsure about it.

"Not at all," she pressed her lips against hers once again.

After a little while, Lilly broke the kiss, "As much as I'm enjoying this…we're going to be late for our next class."

"School always gets in the way of my Lilly time," she smiled.

Lilly laughed, "You can have plenty more Lilly time after school."

"Good," they gave each other one more quck kiss before headed to their next class- which they were late for.

After school, the two girls went to Miley's house for a change. Robbie Ray was out on the patio with his guitar. He was playing a new tune and humming a melody to himself.

"Hey, Dad. Working on a new song?"

"Yup. It's gonna be a great one too," he smiled.

"Awesome," she turned to Lilly, then looked back at her Dad. "We'll be upstairs working on our homework, 'kay?"

"Alright darlin'," he went back to working on the song as the girls went inside.

They reached Miley's room and Miley shut her door and locked it. She smiled as she sat down next to Lilly on her bed. "By the way…I want a copy of that poem," she kissed her softly on the lips.

A big smile swept across Lilly's face, "Really? You liked it _that_ much?"

"Mhmm. I really, truly did," she continued to kiss Lilly. Passion grew in the kiss within a few seconds. Then, Miley pulled Lilly on top of her.

Later that night, both Miley and Lilly finished their homework. Miley walked over to her desk and set her school books on it. "Man, that was a lot of homework."

"No kidding," Lilly put hers back in her bookbag.

Miley looked at her clock; it was almost 8:00. "Wow, we spent a lot of time on our homework."

Lilly smiled, "Well, our little 'study breaks' took up some time."

"Very ture," she smiled back. "So, what time do you have to be home?"

"Uh…around nine-thirty I believe. Pretty much any time before ten."

"Cool," Miley looked out her window. "Wanna go sit on the roof and look at the stars?"

Lilly's face lit up with pure happiness, "I've ALWAYS wanted to do that with you!" she said with excitement.

Miley laughed to herself; Lilly was so adorable. "Alright. Grab my blanket," she opened her window. "Ooh, I have an idea," she ran to her desk and pulled out her digital camera. Then, her and Lilly climbed out onto the roof. Lilly layed out the blanket and they sat on it; wrapping their arms around each other.

"This is so perfect," Lilly smiled as she closed her eyes; leaning her head against Miley's shoulder.

"No doubt about that," Miley rested her head on top of Lilly's as she turned her camera on, setting it to night mode.

Lilly glanced up at her, "What'cha doin'?"

"I want a picture of us kissing on my roof," she smiled.

"Well, I'm all for that," she lifted her head from Miley's shoulder and looked at her with a smile on her face.

Miley held out the camera in front of them with her free hand and turned to face Lilly, "Okay, now…kiss." They both leaned in and softly kissed each other as Miley pressed the camera button. They kept kissing for a little longer before looking at the photo. Lilly placed her head back on Miley's shoulder as they both looked at their picture.

"Aww!" they both said at the same time.

"I'm so gettng a copy of that," Lilly said happily.

"For sure," Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head as they continued to look at the photo. Even though it was dark, you could still see the stars and ocean behind them. She eventually turned off her camera and held Lilly close to her.

"Miley?..." Lilly asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"…Are you afraid of losing me?"

Miley glanced down at her, "No. Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I might lose you…and I don't want that to ever happen…"

Miley placed her hand on Lilly's cheek and had her look into her eyes. "Listen. You won't lose me. I love you so, so much, and I've never been happer than I am when I'm with you."

Lilly felt light tears form in her eyes, "That's how I feel too…"

Miley smiled and kissed her, "You wont ever lose me. In fact…you can't lose me. I'll never be with anyone besides you."

Lilly tightly hugged Miley, "I love you so much…" tears of pure happiness rolled down her cheeks.

Miley hugged her just as tightly, "I love you too…More than you can ever imagine."

They spent the rest of their time for that night on the rooftop holding each other. As long as they had each other- that's all the girls ever needed.

**Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. I spent a lot of time on it trying to make it not seem rushed or corny. But I think it turned out that way anyways. I donno, lol. I dont like it when things are way too corny or rushed, and I tried not to do that with my story. But yea, hope you like it at least. Lemme know :-) Oh and Im going to start on the third book very soon, and hopefully have it posted soon as well. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and thanks for the great reviews:-)**


End file.
